Fucture Ambitions
by JustWritingFF
Summary: Set after the war, NarutoxTsunade. lemons, language among other stuff. i had a summary but i'm not good at them but so far ive had some good reviews. a bit rocky first chapter but the others are better.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction in a very long time. I would like to start off by saying i always thought that Naruto and tsunade would be a great couple, it was a gut feeling mostly and that they could both relate to each other in a way. I will be putting lemons in later but right now i want the reader and hopefully the fans to get the idea of what I'm trying to say will try to make it clear and if you all don't get it that's going to be confusing since i would have spelt it out. Also yes there is a lemon in this chapter, it's not as long as the next one.

The story is set after the war, sasuke and everyone else. One year after.

Naruto strolled around his new house, which he inherited thinking on what he should do next. He could become hokage but the whole point of that was so that people would acknowledge him and they did after he stopped the world from falling apart. He really didn't have any idea on what he should be doing he tried to become a chief but that really didn't work out, he didn't have the patience to wait for the food to be made.

But don't get him wrong it's not like he really tried hard on everything he lost most of his motivation after the war and he has just been drifting around making small talk, attending parties, done some missions, done some secret missions that only he knew about and gained some pretty damn good things. A drink that made you younger, flower that gave out every type of chakra base sword that attacked souls which would have been really useful the war and made many new friends but he never was the same around people.

After the war Naruto pretty much became a loner many of his friends had tried to help him but he just couldn't care for anything. Around this time of the day he left his house in a henge so people didn't realise it was him. He went to the hot springs and just relaxed. This is the day in naruto's life that changed everything until the point he died if he made the right choice.

He walked in stripped got ready and jumped straight in... Really hurts. Around 10 minutes into his alone time he heard a bunch of women talking no one that he knew but who they were talking about he did.

Women one "i just got another mission from the old bitch she just keeps giving me crappy child caring missions again and again. Fuck sakes it stupid that she doesn't see that i can do so much more."

Women two" just calm down, try to understand we can have mission when we have to go around and fight people because we don't have any enemies. She is just giving out missions"

Women one" i don't care i barely get paid and can't even make this month's rent i fucking hate that dumb bitch she should be retired at this age no kage has had a good death above the age of 40. She should have settled down when she had the chance."

Women two" well, i could lend you some money if you need it and also i head she was dating the white fangs son."

"What really"

"Yeah you know kazuki she was shopping out back and saw those two kissing but she says that she was really being clingy. Like he tried to move away but she wound not let go."

"Shut up. NO that can't happen."

"Yeah it did"

These two laughed like they were teens and just kept on, while making sly comments on what he saw in her and well you know how people are. Well this all took Naruto by surprise

"_Sensei and baa-Chan, no that isn't right that bastard done something."_

He got changes and ran straight to the hokages office and thought about bursting in and just freaking out or be a ninja and sneak around until he found what he needed to. So when he arrived he tried his best to hide in the vents while masking his chakra. It was a bit hard for him to breathe but what the hell at least they made it bigger since he got stuck last time. He hid for hours until kakashi finally came into the room. Naruto could see that kakashi was trying to smile but she sat down next to her on his knees and said something he could hear so he slithered closer.

"please don't speak until this is over i can't see you for much longer i getting stronger and stronger feeling for anko, i haven't asked her out yet but im going to. Don't feel too bad you knew that it wasn't going to work out. I have to go but i will still feel and remember everything that we done thanks for everything."

He rose to his knees and gently kissed her cheek and walked out.

Naruto who by now was so pissed out of his head by looking at the hockage his role model h=who was about to cry and thought of three options.

To crawl out and try to comfort her and see if she will get mad at her,Get out and try to forget everythingGet out circle back, walk through the front door to see her crying and help her.

He done none of these he took secret option number 4. Got out, circles around, ran to the office, stop, and knock on the door and ask to come in.

"One minute" he could hear her voice reminded him of when she was crying in her hotel room when he first met her.

"Ok baa-Chan im coming in now." Shouted Naruto wasn't really sure why he wanted to shout but had the urge. "hey are you busy Friday night i finally managed to get my hands on some pretty damn slick hypo projections and invited a bunch of people to come on over and watch the new movie created in my memory i heard that you're in it. I wonder who's going to be playing you. Yes it is at my place."

When he got a better look at her face he felt like there was a pit in this stomach like a part of him was just hacked out he felt so very empty he really didn't know he would feel this way about here and now that he is starting to realize his feeling he felt an uncontrolled urge to help her he then done something that he didn't know he could do. To him it felt like he stopped time and then started to brainstorm ideas, literally think of a mass amount if thoughts so that he could help his...his...whoever she was to him she was going to be someone that is going to be happy and pleasured. In every aspect. He then noticed that she was about to speak and formulated a plan and by the im he left this room he would have date.

"just wait one moment I'm the hockage i can't just take the day of to watch a movie so just get out i need to do so much paper work and half of it is meant for you."

"Please baa-Chan i really need you to come i feel like i can finally put the past behind me now and just want to start my life with my close friends." "_Ha-ha oww you are so going to come now this guilt trip thing is what i love about my bad side of my life."_

"Ok, but i won't be able to stay until the end. By the way is kakashi going to be there?"

"Yeah i think he is but he might arrive near the end so that ok since you would have left by then. So does this mean that you're going to come?"

"yeah but don't spread it around too much i don't want those elders breathing down my neck now hurry up and get out of here before i hit you for coming me the B word."

"Kk, btw baa-hockage-sama i wanted to say that you look really different, it's like your eyes are brighter and well your lips seem to be more pouty-ish thingy. Well i git to go but you better be there." "_lips and eyes that's all i cold think off i fucking suck, need i get better if i wan to help here, no i need to go and buy the movie and what not."_

"Wait" tsunade said"i might also be a bit late im going through some stuff right now...I'll be there for you." "_At least someone knows something good when they see it."_

Three days later.

"_ok i think i have everything booze, cake, ramen, water, snakes, steak, wine, movies, candles-scented and so much more even some fancy toilet paper that cost far too much."_

Naruto was really nervous about his little get together with the hokage and wanted everything to go smoothly, ever since he saw how troubled she was. The door bell rang and he sprinted towards the door to great his... still not clear to him yet but will be soon.

When he opened the door the was greeted with the greatest slight that he would ever lay his eyes on, not really but damn she was not what she normally wore didn't compare to this she wore mascara, bright red lip stick that perfectly shaped her lips and her checks were red from the pervy look that his blue orbs were giving her. As he scanned the rest of her body what she was wearing was tearing at him, a cream crop-top, tight blue jeans with black high heels. All these combined were a great combination but on here they were godlike.

"How Tsunade you look amazing, please come one in." "_Wonder if she walked over here like this, it's like the opposite side the village damn i would love to have been behind her as she jumped from roof to roof." "_Can i get you anything? Drink, maybe a snack?

"No Naruto I'm fine but i we need to get this over fast because I'm meant to be going back in like 2 hours so hurry up." "_Strange seems like there's no one else apart from him here."_

Naruto took her towards his living room and sat her on the coach and poured her a drink. It was one the 15 best that you could get your hands on.

"Here have some this has been aging for like a couple of decades, im not really much of a drinker but we all know how much you like to drink."

He handed it to her and to his surprise meant he went deep into his own mindscape. He stood before the kyubi.

"Yo what do you want? Im in the middle of something."

"**well now i just want to ask you how far your willing to take this, i can enhance some of your senses like smell thought sight and so on but if it leads to where you want things to go then it's just going to be harder for you to keep in control."**

**"**What do u mean harder for me to keep in control? I can control you just fine or have you forgotten that? I will be willing to show you that."

"**well i can't really explain it right now, you will understand in the future so just remind yourself to lose yourself, by the way you should have at least cleaned to room up a bit it's messy."**

Back to reality.

"So Naruto when are you going to put the movie on or are you going to wait for the others to come?"

"Yeah about that there not coming, it's just going to be me and you. All the other decided not to come because i might not have mentioned it to them and also i rather send my time with you. You know i really like to choose my family well."

"Oww...ok well im going to use the restroom start the movie I'll be back soon." "_He seems t be acting kind of weird, like he's setting up a date, tehehe well this is going to be fun, wonder how far i can push him."_

She came back a few minutes later and saw the movie already on and a whole bunch of space besides Naruto so decided to cuddle next to him. She pressed her G-cup breast up on him which did make him excited, and then let out a small sign as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Holy shit baa-Chan is pressing one me, does she know what i done or is she messing with me. Ahhhhhhh this is fucking scary. She could also m=be messing with me or falling for me. I'll see how far we can take this."_

It was around this time Naruto started to see what the fox was talking about he could normally since peoples emotions and actions and right now she felt so a lack of a better word horny.

"_Ok, im taking the dive."_ He lifted his hand and then placed it over her shoulder and pressed closer to him, he could now smell her. The busty hockage smelt of jasmine bath salts and he could feel her huge breast and could clearly imagine the shape, he could feel the weight and how large her nipples were and how they were going t taste and he was going to know this pretty soon.

He turned to face this woman that has been giving him butterflies fir the last 4 days, the women that stole his heart and the one that's going to take his virginity.

"Tsunade" whispered Naruto

She rotated here head too stare at his deep blue penetrating orbs, she help his eyes and before she blinked she responded to her name.

"Yes?" she whispers seductively "what is it?"

Naruto lowered his head towards hers and she mimicked his response and parted her lips. When she made contact with him it felt like she was hit with lighting, her whole body was being electrocuted and it felt better than anything that she ever felt before. Wanting this sensation to continue forever she licked his lips seeking entrance and he obliged by parting his. Then the battle for dominance began, but was quickly over Naruto had over powered her in only few seconds there wasn't much a horny teen can't do to get sex.

Naruto moved his hands over her body feeling, connecting to her, he wanted to know what she had to offer and take it for himself. His hands gliding over her body wasn't enough for this stressed, pent up hokage. She needed to be taken, used and feel loved as she once did.

Naruto now was losing himself in her hourglass body started to strip he first her top. He was going to take his time, she isn't leaving anytime soon. His hands hovered over her crop-top and then gently pulled it over her head and took in the sight before him. She had a black lace bra that did if anything justice to her globs. He went to unlock her bra so that he could message these fantastic traits.

Her bra was off, on the floor with her soon to be outfit and she waited to be pleasured by this athletic blond. She could already feel the bra slipping away and his breath could be felt on her nipples. He took one gently into his mouth and sucked, she moaned like a common street whore and just kept on.

As he moved his left hand over to the other beast he had started to massage the nipple he had made a plan on to find out what his new partner wanted and needed most, was it rough, gentle, slow fast. Did she need to be made love to like a young couple of fucked into a pile of wet mess? He was going to find out. He started his work.

Slow was what he tried first licked smoothly, set a pace a=that she had hope of changing. Grouped her which she loved. But he knew that he could do better.

Fast was next on his list, increasing his place adding more than just speed, he added chakra trying to see was it better to try fast and rough or slow and gentle. He knew the answer and her body tensed to only unwind a few seconds later and she came hard enough that a puddle was forming on the couch.

Tsunade couldn't find a word that described or even came close to what she was feeling right now. He kept on pulling out more surprises as the day went on and hopefully he would have more. H=she thought if she should try to inspire him with the filth that was building in her mind but couldn't find the strength to form words. She felt Naruto 's hands more from her Brest to her waist then to her jeans felt him unbutton them but they were a tight fit took her almost 3 minutes to put them on. She moved her own hands to help but that was futile as mentioned before not many things can really stop a horny teen. Naruto had ripped them leaving some very bright red marks on her legs.

E feasted his eyes on her crotch and thought of a better a new improved idea; he had the incredible ability to control chakra so why not use it. He bought his tongue to her pussy and placed it on her clit she came once already only a few moments ago so she was already extremely damp and hot. Using his chakra control he summoned lighting chakra which was easily at much a low level, he started to lick, flick and devour her juices.

Tsunade was now screaming in pleasure at the top of her lungs she couldn't take no more he kept launching and providing new sources of pleasure, more, more, more she couldn't take more, the second time she came was another compare to the first this one hot both and caused one to nearly loose herself.

Naruto licked her juices in a frenzy making sure not to waste any; looking up at her he could see that her eyes had rolled back into her head, heart rate 150+ he couldn't have her fainting. Lifting his hand above his head he slammed it hard down on her ass causing her to stop her frantic cries of ecstasy and stay silent struggling to gain her breath back.

Naruto had lifted her right plump ass of the couch; only thing on the couch now was her panties and head. Her back arched while her love juices ran down her back Naruto placed her on the floor and unzipped his jeans.

The pulled out his dick and pointed it towards her face. A single instruction left his mouth.

"Gag."

Tsunade moved to do as commanded and started. She wasn't good didn't live up to the name of the legendary sucker. But who could blame her she was barely awake. She tried to get her mouth to take in his cock but being 3 inches wide and 8 long it was difficult. Licking the tip she used her vacant hands and gripped his balls and gave them gentle squeezes and she struggles to take him into her throat. Pulling out you could hear her gargling on her own saliva and loud pops where heard whenever she took him out her mouth.

Naruto now thinking that she isn't in the best condition to being anything but taking it says a few words that meant allot more to this women now than they ever did before.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Tsunade tried miserably to lie on her back. Showing her swollen clit and dripping pussy. She summoned a large amount of strength to lift her beautiful legs and grabbed them with her elbows. Right now the one of the words most strongest shinobi looked like a $2 whore begging to get some.

Naruto being as kind as he is didn't want t disappoint her. Lining himself at her entrance he bought his head to hear ear and whispered and few words that felt like a huge burden had been lifted.

"I'm going to cherish you."

One swift back movement to build up speed and then pounded into her making her scream loader. Naruto because was feeling like he was in a dream but now he is ecstatic and just felt like this is a very good place to be in time right now. He pounded into here several times. Each one bring here closer to her orgasm by the tenth she came. She didn't have enough strength to stay awake but tried her best to for her new partner. She drifted in and out of her reality.

Tsunade could feel his cock grinding inside her. Tension building and fell again and again. Him speaking to her this way treating her that way made her feel loved. Being in her early 50's she thought that he would be able to fit in smoothly but he's stretching me out and this feeling is one of the best you can have. Wondering were else they could do it, knowing there were going to be more movie sessions in the future. Lying back while being fucked really was great.

Naruto who had been pumping live a dg for the last 20 minutes left like he was reaching his limit but dint want to since she was out right now so decided to play around and shift her onto a different angle. Since he was giving it like a dog she might as well have taken it like one. Rubbing her clit from behind just brought some here delightful moans back but she needed more t come back. Spanking crossed his mind as well as having to combine it with the lighting element again. So he did like clockwork every time one came down on her wide, pump, jingling, pale ass the other hand lifted to come right back down again.

4 minutes if getting spanked made her ass, bright red, swollen and oww yes no more jingling for you. The sweet intoxicating combination of pain and pleasure bought her crashing back into reality followed by her howling screams.

Naruto looked down at her back and realised that it could do with some art work flipped her over and said a few more encouraging words.

"When you wake up tomorrow use the birth control jistu, I'm going to cum streams right now." Closing the distance between them he kissed her."I love you, but I need you to beg for my cum."

"ju...plea..fuck." struggling to speak the sweaty, mature hokage gained some of her breath back. "Please fill me up Nar..."

She was cut off by the sudden powerful thrust that came over and over again. Naruto was finally coming the first time since the end if the war and his hot seed hammered against her walls. Penetrating into her womb to conquer it. Pulling out wasn't an option for this blonde while coming he needed more and squeezed down on her tits, hammered her pussy and kissed her with more lust than he thought he had.

There was so much of his seed even this him still stretching her out and him being implanted in her there were still large quantities leaking out. Never in her life would she have thought she could feel so happy, so fulfilled. However she was thanking her gods that her _master_ had woke her up for his big final because that really did make her loose her mind. She fainted into a blissful dream with a reached smile, loose, full pussy and overall her vitality refilled.

Naruto only Cumming once wasn't enough for him but could clearly she that if he woke her up than she won't be waking up again. Just as well now he's thinking up of new ideas better ones. Tattoos, when what kind. Where was he going to train her and how was he going to it was just going to take too long.

Picking his women off the floor and broken coach he took her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He got changed, showered, went shopping and came back with some cloths because the ones she came in were in pieces. The cloths got him thinking maybe she needed a new faction statement, one that said my BF was too lazy to imagine me naked so has me half naked most times. Placing her cloths up on the door for her to see the next day he pulled out his dick moved over and used her breast as toys and when he was about to come he got her panties came in them and the rest landed on her face, neck and breast. Looked like a pearly necklace.

"I should tell her that. Oww tsu-chan we going to be having much more fun. Wonder who I should tell."

This is the first chapter and I will be releasing more I only want you to review and spread the word about this chapter. Review to let me know if im writting to your standards and likes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is the second chapter and I have read and reread the chapter and I hope there are not too many spelling mistakes. If there are just keep in mind I have large fingers and hands and a very small keyboard also sometime this stupid Microsoft word doesn't always pick up on errors. Like if I put a random letter in a sentence such as z then it's not a spelling mistake or grammer. So if you find some no need to mention it I thin I got most of them. I had replied to most people reviews, and byt the end of the day I would reply to everyones so don't feel left out.

Also I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my fan fiction. I'm really thankful.

Tsunade woke up the next morning feeling great. This bed wasn't as good as hers but had a great smell and quiet springy which she enjoyed. She came to her senses slowly; her skin was dry around on her upper regions. Moved her hand up to feel what is was. Shocked to feel that most of her upper body was covered in cum. Confused, wondering why there was so much cum she shifted out of the bed and hit the floor.

"ahh, my back. Oww fuck my pussy." Feeling a last night activates come rushing back in wasn't something she normally felt. Her pussy was aching from being so violated, she mouth stretched and her back just hurt from the painfully powerful thrust that came with that pole that Naruto was equipped with.

Sitting back on the bed her eyes had started to water she wasn't drunk yesterday so was able to remember everything that had happened. She let him use her and he let her use him. But she didn't think of him this way, so why did I left him take in this far. I should have stopped it. Moving towards the mirror besides Naruto bed she saw what she looked like.

"_I look like some clown." _And she did all that dried come made her seem so plane it was covering all of her body looking down to see how much he came was getting her wet but she didn't want these thoughts and tried to get rid of them. Tears made there way down her face landing on her lap which rolled further down her legs. Wanting to leave as soon as possible she looked around to see where her clothes were but remembered her underwear was fine but these jeans were torn to shreds.

Walking over to the closet to find something to cloth herself with she realized there was a bag from a popular shop her in the village. Clipped onto the bag was a note.

"if your reading this then I hope your aren't panicking , what we did wasn't wrong it was great I'll see you later then we'll talk about it but right now just get changed if you haven't. I picked out everything because well it was the least I could do. "

"_Naruto you idiot why, why did you. What are people going to think, our villages reputation could be really damaged by this _fucking scandal." Realising that there still more left she continued to read.

"I really enjoyed what we done and this time I want you to be awake when we... I'll let you decide."

Imagining Naruto had wrote the last part with his trademark grin. Picking up the bad she tore through the packaging that someone spent their time doing to come to a slutty looking outfit. What she wore the day before was embarrassing but this was ridiculous. She had to be clothed in a light purple top that was see-through with a ¾ bra, a small miniskirt only 8 inches long with black flames licking the bottom and deeper into the bad at the end were 4 inch heels. No panties.

"_I can't walk out like this. You stupid retard this is what you bought, I'm going to fucking kill you."_

She put her new items there was no way that she was going to be calling these cloths they covered less than her PJ's. Walking to his closet she looked inside a took out his normal outfit. Tried it on at it was really good fit; although it was tight it was still a great fit.

As she was walking out of her room she looked at where she slept that night and saw white panties. White were better than none, looking closer she picked them up and realised that they were cum stains.

"Horny bastard, I should at least take them so he doesn't get too angry."

Leaving his house and compound tsunade was thinking up reasons why she didn't return last night. Damn shiznue was going to be worried, she might have sent out a search party. With a smile still planted on her face as she jumped from roof to roof she was in a recently made puddle made but the children enjoying the burning whether she realised that she was still had on Naruto _clown makeup_. Running and jumping faster to her house, being stealthy trying not to b seen she finally got there and showered and ran to her office.

"_How much work have I got left? When the hell is Naruto going to come? What shall I tell him, shall I write a note trying to explain or maybe not speak to him until he gets the message?" _These thoughts were racing around in her head through the day. She was so used to being the hokage that even with all the problems she had done most of her work. Now that she was on her break she could think much more clearly.

"I have to tell him that it's not going to work out." She said facing the hokage monuments and heard a voice from behind.

"What isn't going to work out?"

Tsunade turned around startled looking at the man that violated her. Smiling he asked again what she was talking about. All those feeling that she had yesterday come flooding back onto her. Her face became flushed, hands became damp and breathing increased. Wanting to tear his clothes off and have him on her desk was all she could think about.

"Naruto come over her, now." She commanded seductively and he obliged. Not wanting to miss an opportunity like this he moved in and took her chin with his hand and blow gentle kisses at her.

"No. Take me like you did." Was all that needed to be said. The kisses deepened and breathing was cut down making more space for the tongue battle. Tsunade was doing better than yesterday, lasted a minute more before being dominated. Lifting her onto her desk to get better access Naruto moved his hands over her burning body,

"Tsu-chan what if someone come? Let's go somewhere else." Pleaded Naruto, not wanting her to get into trouble over what he was doing.

Tsunade wasn't able to hear him over her own moans, she really did liked to be taken and dominated, gliding her hands over his body feeling his rock hard abs, firm arms and a ass that you could flick a coin off she started to strip him.

"I don't want foreplay, I'm ready right now." Moaned the busty hokage. Naruto having more control over his senses started to hear footsteps and quickly started to get changed, before he left he gave her the deepest kiss that he could manage and said;

"I'm glad you're feeling the same way as me. Here is something until your done for the day." He handed her a small vibrator, he could have got one several times larger but he went for something that was going to make her desperately close to her climax but it won't ever be reached. "Have fun I'll see you son, and change your face excursion you're bringing your whole race down a few steps." Her face expression really did do has she said. He mouth was open with her saliva leaving out rolling over her chin. She had absent eyes, and cheeks a bright red colour.

Jumping out the windows he waved good bye.

Tsunade made herself presentable placing her breast back into her top, and the vibrator next to her pussy, too horny right now to not place it in her desk draw. Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade-same were got some more paper work left and then were going to be done for the day, I think it's not going to take too long. By the way if you really didn't feel well yesterday when you should have called me would have come over. Also don't drink that's not going to help you get better and also I wanted to ask someon..."

"I know all of this I'm the one that taught you can you just leave go for a drink when I'm done I'm going take the rest if the night off, so don't come by my house."

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

The blonde bomb shell of a woman really just needed some time to think about what she was going to do. She was acting like a whore only a few seconds ago and knew that if she saw Naruto again the same sequence of events will happen. Thinking as clearly as she could she decide that she would just stop seeing him and she had to cut him out of her life?

Picking up a pen and scribbling down a letter to Naruto.

"I really did enjoy what we had done, but I'm not going to be seeing you anymore. I think that it would be best if we didn't, I'm going o have the ANBU arrest you If you come anywhere near me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it get this far."

Opening the window she summoned a messenger bird and sent it straight to his house.

The rest of her work took much longer than she thought. She already had the ANBU guarding her and by the time she was done it was around 11:30. These two days have been the most confusing time in her life, she loved that boy more than anyone she ever did before and now she had to give all of it up.

"_At least I have this to remember him by, wonder where you get it from." _After her last love had died she didn't go off seeking new sources if pleasure she just grieved for years, in her own head it seemed like she was still in her prime. So she really didn't ever own a gildo, vibrator she never tried to masturbate either. But she did know what they were her assistant wasn't as pure as everyone thinks she is. Walking in someone's room late at night can tell you quite a bit about someone.

Tsunade didn't bother to shower she got changed and then went straight to bed to have erotic dreams about he lost love. She turned on the vibrator before drifting off to sleep to add some real pleasure to her dreams.

She woke up later than night. Heard a voice humming in her ear, this strangers breath smelt of beef Raman and his hot breath was tickling her ear. Suddenly she connected the dots which by then was too late and was picked up with a single hand while the other one covered her mouth.

Her muffled screams couldn't have been heard been anyone and as Naruto jumped silently from jumped rooftop to rooftop he thought of several ideas on making this woman come to her senses. Not a single word was said to her until he reached his house and dropped her in his floor. Walked into his kitchen and took two chairs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you I told you I don't want to see you anymore and kidnapping the hokage have you fucking lost it. If you even follow me or approach me now and I'm going to slam you into jail." Anger was filling her voice but Naruto strolled closer to her.

He put a chair behind her and pushed her onto it and took out a special type of rope that was used to keep ninjas from using chakra. Tsunade straggled. Finally Naruto spoke.

"What we did...what did it mean to you?" She could clearly hear the pain in his voice he really wasn't able to deal with people leaving him. If she told him how she really felt she would have known it was the wrong thing to do she wasn't able to bear children or even be married to him. Law states that he had to be married to a fertile woman so that he is able to continue his clan. But if she lied to him then she knew that she wasn't going to like what he was going to do. Looking at him he was taking seals out his bad and placing them on a table. He came closer and closer to her. Attempting to move back wasn't the best choice that she could have made it only seemed to make him angrier.

"I'm going to bring your feeling to the surface. By the end of this hour I'll know how you truly feel."

This new side of Naruto that she didn't know about didn't suit i=him. It's like everything that he was saying was out of some classic movie. Returning to his bag to bring out a gad came back to her.

Placing a gag into her mouth he stripped her with great care, and saw those red marks from where he had torn her cloths of, reminding him of their last love session. Turning around he picked up some tags than placed one on each breast, one on each nipple, and then one over her lower lips. Taking a few steps back he did a few signs and then the seals came to life. They were pleasure seals. They bring that the most pleasure memory of where they were placed and then they renewed that pleasure. Moaning was the last thing she wanted to do, trying her best to remove the gag out of her mouth, she tried to say a few words that needed to be said.

"This isn't anything you brat. I can take this all day. " Which was a clear lie. "So you have to resort to raping me to get what you want you sick bastard. When this is over your going to wish you never done this you dumb bastard."

Naruto moved closer to her and the smacked her straight on her face, the power of it cause her to make a small whine, her cheek burned and looked straight up and him. He was half demon fox right now. He had the dark red eyes with a slit going in the centre. Naruto grabbing her throat whispered;

"I'll make you scream if you want but I won't ever do anything that you don't want me to do. I'm going to leave and when I come back I'm going to hear your answer. Just be truthful to me."

Placing the gag back in her mouth he made a clone that soundproofs the room. Getting a rucksack he went to leave the room. The door closed behind him.

Tsunade was feeling so fucking great her whole body what vibrating with extreme pleasure right now the vibrator in under the seals was still on, rubbing at a speed that shinobi weren't able to were making her go ecstatic. The clit was becoming swollen as were her nipples. But she could do it she will be able to put up with this for the next hour. She had to be strong needed him to fall for someone else. Naruto's clone was still there and she could see that it was just about to be done. The clone walked towards her.

"These aren't the same as the one that people you to interrogate others, these used to break people. These were used in the last ninja war; it was used to make double agents. After capturing them and using these seals everyone that was under the technique surrendered. Even though it was successful there were side effects like extreme addiction. Hold on until we come back."

Thinking clearly for the first time she realised that he was right. These were the tags that had been used and banned but it also made her think of how serious Naruto was. He told he that he would never hurt her but he smacked her and now he was _interrogating_ her. He was stuck, not knowing what to do he ran ahead and done the most dangerous option.

With a poof he was gone but what he aid cont be true if she really was going to be feeling that good that she had to escape now she can barely take an hour of this just trying to imagine in an hour how she going to feel she just came from the thought. Puddles were forming below the chair. The ropes there too tough and in her current state she was too paralyzed in pleasure to do anything.

47 minutes later.

Naruto walked into his living room to be greeted with the best smell he had ever known. He now knew what Tsunade's smelt like when she came more than any male teen in the village. Below her chair was a large pool of her juices. Large enough that you could see your reflection in. Walking in front of her he could see her hair was a mess drool that had rolled down over her breast, nipple that had increased to three times their size. The Brest was a clear red colour and her pussy. This was shocking the tag he placed was half pealed of, using it for this length of time might not have been what it was used for meaning the technique failed or it succeeded. Picking her up once gain and taking her to his room he placed her on his bed. Made a few clones and set them on the task to clean the room and then the others to soundproof the bedroom. Tomorrow he was going to hear the answer that he was waiting for. He knew because he could see a million dollar smile plastered on her face, her clear white teeth could be seen and he parted his lips and gave her a kiss and went to sleep besides he after telling his clones to tell shiznue that the hokage was ill and told that she didn't want to be disturbed until she gets better.

The next day.

Tsunade woke up to stare at the love of her life, Naruto how was naked in front of her nipples erect from the cold, she had taken all the covers onto her side if the bed. Saw him smiling and whispering his name in his dreams. In her time of thinking she wanted to be with him and so she decided to give everything that she had to him so that he wound forgive her for trying to hurt him. Placing the bed sheets on him she moved towards his dick. It was limp but not for long.

Tsunade took the tip of it into her mouth and started to suck on it, licking the head was an easy task. It was her time to shine, to live up to her name as the legendary sucker. Naruto grew harder in her mouth, taking more and more of him in as more blood was being pumped in. Four inches in she saw that he was starting to wake up so went in deeper. Now deep throating him Naruto woke up to look down on a women that he loved dearly and then smiled at her and it looked like the hokage was trying to smile herself with that screeched out mouth. Taken him out of her mouth and then taking deep breath she went striaght back down deepthroating while rotation her head so that it would rub again her tongue.

"Tsu-chan, go deeper. Suck harder."

Trying her best to add more pleasure she used her breast to message his cock. They left like two of the warmest objects that he ever wanted to feel. Feeling his combo he was in high heaven and then this experienced woman used her hands to message the golf balls that he called his balls. Performing all three services at once wasn't enough to make her happy. She wanted him to feel better so while half deepthroating him tit fucking him, messaging she started to hum and use her tongue to tickle the shaft of his cock. This overwhelming pleasure was enough to make any man insane but with him feeling more from her using a special medical technique he felt twice as good.

He was close to exploding and moved his hands closer to her head and when he found it he then grabbed her pony tails and pushed her further down. Her nose was pressing against his stomach and making her gag, saliva running out of her mouth down to his balls was just driving him insane. Using nothing but brute strength he tightened his grip around her head and flipped her over. He was now on top throat fucking her. More and more of her saliva was spilling out and Naruto moaning like a wild animal looked down. The kage had her eyes rolled back on to with tears streaming down he cheeks. This added to the motivation that Naruto had, he wanted her to faint from just his throat fuck and as he continued she tried to push him off with little success. Slurping and gagging noises could be heard clearly if anywhere near the room.

Naruto had reached his limit and was about to cum.

"Baa-Chan I'm going to blow. Swallow it all don't spill a drop because if you do I'm going t repeat this until you get it right. Brace yourself fucking whore." He didn't normally speak like this but in these circumstances he thought this was the normal thing to say when someone taking it so bad.

"FUCK I'm CUMMIG." He shouted and the top of his lungs and continued t pump in and out of her. Streams if cum where hitting the back of the kages throat and running down t be digested. Pouring in her mouth until it was full. Each stream caused her to gag she looked as though she was having a spasm, her limbs were lashing out widely hands desperately trying to push him. Her lungs screaming for oxygen. Finally what seemed to be a minute of him just coming inside her, he pulled out, which caused her to throw up. Cum came rushing out of her mouth pouring on the floor.

The noise of a gasping woman was music to his ears, something about this violent display of love was something that really got him going but as she continued to throw up the cups of cum her forced fed her he got worried and flipped her mover to start CPR.

The blond looked at him and smiled and winked. Looking at the blonde with bloodshot eyes, loose mouth and cum stained teeth and cheeks caused him to get hard, fully hard. He was ready to fuck her again.

"Naruto. I missed some. I'm ready for my punishment."

Smiling Naruto picked her up and she put her arms around his shoulders for support. He grabbed her ass cheeks and lined his dick up.

"Tell me what you want."

"To be violated, get all the anger and pain out and place it into me for breaking your heart. Fill me up with that delicious, thick cum of yours."

With a mass amount of calcium ions pumped into his muscles. Naruto starting to harmer her, her body was magnifying every smell, touch taste that Naruto had to offer. Hammering into her was better than it was the day before Tsunade was wailing out crying out for fucked and used faster and harder. His cock parted her walls and the receptors in the pussy reported every last detail. Every bump, all of his veins and arties was felt.

Wanting more for his lover Naruto used his hands to group her tits, stretched her nipples out with his fingers pulled and sucked on them, making her moan louder. Sucking on her breast small quantities of milk poured out which was amazing for her age. Tasted like Carmel.

He sucked harder thirsty for more of her milk. Pinned her gain the wall and then banged her harder. All of this causes Tsunade's body to tense up until she couldn't take any more, she came soaking Naruto with her cum, milking as she did hewas being milked. He could feel her walls tighten and move around his cock reminded him if when she was using her tongue. She coated his balls with his come which gave him another idea that he really wanted to be showered with her cum.

Feeling that he was about to climax he pumped slower to savour the time that they had together.

"Fuck me harder Naruto please fill me up gain I need to so badly."

"Ok, how hard shall I fuck you?"

"Pleaseeeeee fuck me harder please."

Naruto summoned some chakra from the kyubi and that's where the fun began as loud and her screams were they were drowned out by the each thrust that he gave her. The sound of flesh banging onto flesh washed out all of their combined screams. Naruto summoned more strength and now a small creator was being formed on the wall. He kept on fucking her, pressing his ear again her mouth to hear desperately grasping for oxygen, he wanted to hear he moans and feel her hot breath on him. His sharp nails dug into her skin for a better grip and the wall now had cracks forming from this busty blonde.

Soon the wall was going to break from the force but until then he wasn't going to slow down.

"Fuck baa-Chan threes no way we aren't doing this every fucking day, ahh I'm going to come again."

His speed and power increased each step that he came closer to reaching his climax, no he was too close to care for her safety added more power breaking the concrete wall and coming uncontrollably inside her. He continued to pump and they glided through the air into the hallway and still continued to pump.

He felt so good after he came that he just stopped and gained some of his breath back again.

Taking more chakra from the 9 tailed he healed straight away.

"Get up, and turn around, we need to do so much more."

She followed her instruction and raised her ass slowly in the air waiting to be penetrated.

Naruto aligned his dick to her entrance and without any more of a warning he began to lose himself. Her tight pussy was the best things he felt. But the list isn't complete he still had her ass and DP to rank.

Getting more filthy idea in her head she voiced some to motivate the partner into fucking her into a coma.

"Harder, dig your nails in deeper and fuck me harder. Treat me like a whore that I am. I haven't been fucked for the last 34 years. Fuck me harder, I need to make up for lost time. And when you're done pull out I want to taste us." Screamed tsunade

The soundproofing had been broken and their voices and pounding flesh could be heard from far away.

Tsunade had lost count how many times she came but felt that she was going to be Cumming soon. He body at this point was aching Naruto's dick felt like it was incinerating her insides; his nails had punctured her skin and this savage pain and pleasure made a great combo. Reaching close to upcoming orgasm she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes opened. Wanting Naruto to fuck her more she tried to voice these ideas but just couldn't do it, she took her hands that supported her and spread her ass cheeks to send a clear message.

Tsunade's face had hit the floor with the lack of support and her breast hammered against her own face from the sheer force of Naruto blows. As he watched her breast clatter on her face he really loved the sound and scenario. But being as greedy as him he spanked her ass creating his own hand print on her, he could hear her cries where getting shallower so before she would faint he grabbed her hair. He could know clearly see her face and her eyes were filled with boundless satisfaction.

Leaning in closer he gave her a kiss and felt himself reaching his peak he grabbed her neck and then her fucked her harder. The lack of oxygen, caused chemicals to be constantly released around her body adding to her pleasure. Feeling another climax approaching she wanted him to fill her up like he just did. Most of his cum had spilt out and the rest had been cupped up in her womb.

"_Fuck, can't take much more. Pussy is full, so is my womb if he comes this time then it's going to take me over." _"Please Naruto –Sama I need your cum."

"Your loosing it baa-Chan but before you go, wake me up like you just did."

"_Yes master."_

For the first time in the relationship they had started to cum at the same time and this was an unbelievable sensation. She was milking much harder and she was filling her up over the brink...

Naruto looked down at he fainted partner and wanted to express how much more he loved her. Thinking about the day's events he comes to realise that she was awake for longer this time and if that's the case then one day they could both cum until there out of sources.

Picking her up and taking her back into his bed with his dick still hard inside her he laid her onto the bed and pulled out, but before he made a clone to get a seal from his bag. He then placed the seal onto her pussy the moment he pulled out. The seal blocked the only passage out so his seed where stuck there for now.

Walking away to the kitchen he couldn't believe how happy he truly was.

Ok, me the author note. I don't own anything mentioned above nor did I make any money I would also like people to tell everyone about this story I really need tips this so please help me more. Also point out the bad and the good. I don't want to get rid of the good parts and I want to get rid of the bad parts. Point them out please. Thanks for reading and please review.

Also this is not part of the story but could someone tell me what =3 means, because I think it's a smiling face and also what 3 means. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this if the third chapter I have replied to everyone reviews apart from jay123 for some reason I can't reply to your review, but I am thankful that you did review and I will try not to disappoint. Thanks for reading the other two chapters and I hope that you are going to enjoy this one as well.

Naruto woke up the next morning from the sun resting on his face. It came seeping through his windows and curtains, he needed new curtains. The ones he had were too thin, he hated waking up from anything, he just liked to wake up from getting enough rest.

Rolling over he bumped into something wanting to know what it was but too tired to open his eye lids he just left it instead. Warm, firm and had smooth skin. Thinking instantly that it could have been a squatter. Getting a firm grip on their hip he pulled them closer and shouted as loud as he could manage this early.

"Get the fuck out."

He then pushed them sending them flying across the room, the squatter looked like they might have been blonde and then the memories of his _training _ came floating back into his mind. Reaching out his hand in hope of catching tsunade her before she hit the wall. Shouting in her ear must have woken her a bit but now that she was pushed across the room she was fully awake and being a sanin, kage and the hokage she instantly came to life and regained her balance.

Tsunade was facing the wall at this moment while Naruto stared at her naked body from behind, thought of battle plans.

"_I should pretend that I'm still sleeping and that it was a reflex. This could work." _

Ever since he moved in he had the problem of squatter, he found one per week. The entire time that no one had guarded the house it became a shelter for homeless people. It cost him a fortune to fix the place how it stood before his father died. He thought that the village would have taken care of it but he didn't mention this was his house. Keeping his relationship a secret must run in the family.

Naruto shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep and thinking it would it be better for his cover if he mumbled some words.

"Get out...or im going to..."

Even pretending he still couldn't threaten her. She scared him if they weren't in bed when she was the one in control.

Closing his eyes he slowed his breathing and listened to tsunade slowly approach him. She was now standing at the end of the bed looking down at him, thinking it would be nice to make him some breakfast and get his started for the day. She jumped trough the wall making her wet thinking of how that occurred. When in the kitchen she tried to find his cooking ingredients, find the breed, margarine and eggs she wanted to make him some eggy bread.

Cracking the eggs and then mixing them in a bowl while the butter melted in the frying pan. Placed the eggs in a larger plate she coated the bread in the eggs and placed in the pan. Turned over the bread when one side was cooked.

Naruto looked up to see what she was doing. Her ass swayed from side to side. She looked like she might have a few bruise from where she was touching the wall while being hammered. His dick slowly started to harden, thinking that he should surprise her with a nice firm spank realised that he was meant to be sleeping. But he could have woken up from her cooking that does happen o him he does wake up like that.

Listening carefully he heard her humming while cooking. It was one of the most hauntingly beautiful things that he had ever heard. Her voice filed his ears smoothing his body, relaxed. Shifting he got up and walked to her. Pressing up from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulders he held her there for a few minutes as she cooked. The feeling of their bodies touching was reminding them of when they were intimate.

He placing his mouth on hers and entered his tongue into her mouth. he brushed her smooth pump lips and touched her tongue. Sparks flying in between them, he moved her head further making it easier for him to kiss her deeply. His tongue danced fuelled by her mesmerizing humming.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto turned her around and placed his hands on her love handles and leaned in further and kissed her nose.

"What you making tsu-chan?"

"Eggy bread, would you like some?"

"Well you know."

Tsunade was starting to feel his dick soften against her waist. Lowering herself t her knees she took his dick into her hands and placed in into her mouth looking up at Naruto who looked down at her and gave her the going ahead wink, not that she needed it. Stroking his dick her hands moved to his balls and gave them small squeezes, licking his head after a day full of sweating and her love juices really did taste great. Naruto grew harder in her mouth getting close to reaching his full grown size.

Taking his love stick all the way down her throat gave Naruto a nice surprise. Looking ahead he saw the eggy-bread that she made and picked up and slice and started t get a _head _start on his breakfast. Having his whole pole inside her throat felt great but with eating breakfast this quickly became memorable. Looking down her he whistled at her to get his attention and failed.

Tsunade was gagging him in a trance she didn't her him whistling at her trying to get her attention. She just loved the feeling of him stretching the throat. She wasn't born with a gag reflex but with him it seemed to be active and she loved it. The feeling of her throat contracting and relaxing before she puked was something a few women enjoyed but lucky Naruto had found one hat did. Looking her at working, he wanted to recreate the throat fucking from the day before.

He loved the feeling of her rough tongue brushing his shaft and head. He loved the feeling of how warm the inside of her mouth was (not as hot as her pussy knew that). He loved the way her throat tightens around when she gagged. He loved all these traits but what he loved right now was that he was with a woman what was willing to gag and he didn't even need to ask.

When she asked him if he wanted some bread and he said "well you know" being a man he was a bit more interested in her food well can you really blame his right now. He could feel he throat contracting around him she was gagging.

The sounds of her gargling on her own saliva really was music to his ears. Instinctively she had started to move her head back, Naruto didn't need two hands to eat used the other to hold her in place he didn't last as long as he normally did today but he was down and was quiet thirsty.

"Baa-Chan, I'm going to cum soon. Don't remove that seal until I tell you to. Make sure you swallow it all."

Pumping into her savagely he just loved it.

"_Fuck this feels good. This is fucking slick, need to do this again today. Fuck gonna blow"_

"Baa-Chan I'm CUMMING."

A litre or so of cum was being shot down her throat into her stomach. Tsunade backing away to move the head into her mouth wanting to get a taste of how he tasted. Shooting more and more into her he saw what she was trying to do and helped her. He tried to hold back some of his cum saving for her to taste and when he was at her mouth he exploded. Stream after stream was shot hitting the base of her throat.

Swallowing his down frantically, she was really successful until she realized that she wasn't swallowing fast enough. The cum forced it way up her throat and out of her mouth onto his dick. A burning sensation shot straight through her face, all the cum that came out of her nose was not making her loose herself. Her nose was the only place that she could have used to breathe while sucking him off, now it was full.

Naruto pulling out looked at her trying to swallow the rest of his cum, his mind slowly started to go black. His whole body wasn't responding to him and he just waited until his blonde mistress was done. When he bought his dick back to her so she could lick the last of it clean. Some of the cum was still inside his cock, which then sucked out. Licked the last of it of his cock.

Naruto helped her up and looked straight into her yes.

"I'm thirsty."

"Really? That's what you're going to say to me?"

Turning around Naruto grabbed her and lowered his head onto her nipples and sucked hysterically. Eating eggy-bread really made you thirsty. The taste of sweet caramel milk filled his mouth the sweet pleasure filled tsunade.

It was hard to believe that a human could create such pressure without any sort of technique,

Her milk came rushing out into his mouth and as he kept on devouring her he wanted more of her milk. Milking her until he was full.

Getting up he walked back into his room to find some cloths. His outfit didn't change that much over the year this favourite colour was still orange. Opening his closet and got dressed he realised that tsunade did have any cloths that was could put on, and her house was quiet far.

"Tsu-chan do you have cloths? You can use some of mine if you don't. Or you can have the outfit that you liked so much, it's like the other one but this one does have a miniskirt. Actually this one there isn't a bra."

"I'm fine just flash me back into my house. I'll get changed there."

"Ok, by what time are going to be getting off today?"

"I'm going to be free tomorrow, I missed the whole day, shizune will notice that's something is up she knows that there's any serious illness that I can't take care of so if I miss more days then she's going to come by thinking something is wrong."

"I've been wondering do you want to get breakfast I'm like 60% full I can still eat some more."

"No I'm full. I can't eat anymore."

"_damn right you can't, I filled you up Tsu-Chan."_

Getting up and taking a few steps tsunade collapsed. Naruto the day before that put in the vibrator that he bought her and let it stir with his cum. It was a special type it absorbed chakra to power itself. Depending on how much you have will decide its power. The vibrator rested peacefully in-between her walls but when she started to move around it came to life, sending her wild.

Naruto walked over she took her hand and closed the distance between them. Looking into her eyes he gave her a task which was quiet insane.

"That seal can't be undone by you, it's really weak but it's now combined to you, what's really funny about it I that the longer you have it on the more it can become a part of you. You need to find someone to tell about us and then make them take it off. And it can't be shizune I don't want her to know about us right now"

"Then who, I don't anyone else that could undo this seal." Replied tsunade.

"You have a litre if cum in there so why don't to find someone that you don't mine knowing that someone filled you from both sides. All they have to do is peel it off with their saliva; it will dissolve from the enzymes from the saliva. So if someone does this then my cum is going to coat there face. Now hold on tight going to flash."

In a blink of an eye they were gone and in her mansion. Looking around and unable to find Naruto she walked to her closet with an effort and put on some new cloths for the day, after having a shower.

"_Who the hell is going to do that you baka, why could you have not made this simple? If shizune can't do it then there is sakura. Maybe ino might do it. But then I have to them that I'm active and it's Naruto and god they have to lick it. Apart from those three there isn't anyone else that I trust. Sakura or Ino which one?"_

After she was fully clothed making her way to her office still pondering on who she should tell, she was in more in favour of telling sakura than Ino. She really did wish that she knew some older women that would have done what she was asking of them and then understand that she herself was also a woman that deserved happiness.

Walking into her office she saw shizune resting on her desk, using her arms as pillows. She must have been doing work all night.

"_Sorry shizune but I'll tell you as soon as were ready."_

Picking her off her desk and placing her on the coach that she used for sleeping when it was too late to go home. She placed her head on the arm and laid the rest of her body. Placing a blanket on her so she didn't get cold she started on her work.

A few hours later.

Tsunade was half way through the work that she was meant to do and she was worn out, unable to concentrate from the vibration from her lower regions. She was more concerned about people hearing her delicate moans and the actual vibrator.

Sitting up in her desk for a few hours was doing a number on her back, circling around her office trying to unwind she heard a knock on the door.

"Tsunade –sama."

It was sakura and the vibrations were getting stronger and needed them to go away. Thinking on how she was going to bring up the subject and how she was going to tell everyone her about her new lover. This could wait until later she could bear a few more hours.

"Come in."

"Tsunade-sama. I need you to sign of these medical forms for the new hospital equipment. We also need new uniforms, need for blood since were running low on our rare collection. Can you hear something?"

"Hear what?" she replied afraid she was going to find out.

"It's like something is buzzing, can you hear it? Oww it could be a bee but I don't see where it is"

"No, I need to ask you to do something later come back around 9pm. I need you to do something for me. Also check to see if shizune is alright. That's all."

"Hai."

Sakura left the forms and her desk and left to finish the rest of her business.

"_I wonder what she wants me to do, hope it's not the E forms they take so long to complete."_

Tsunade sat back, she now choose sakura and made a meeting for just them.

"Now how to bring the subject up and ask her too..."

9pm

Tsunade was blushing, her arms were across her chest legs each at the opposite sides of the table, moaning, brushing her arms against her nipples. Relaxing has she was being pleasured. Naruto had put her under strange circumstances and now she was making the best out of them.

She was nervous about telling sakura about her _relationship_ but now thinking about it was going to go a well. Allowing her own voice to fill the room she untwined, explored her body. Being alone for such a long time will have made anybody try and figure out her body. But tsunade was different she wasn't a pervert; the idea of self satisfaction didn't cross her mind. But doing that sort of stuff didn't make you a pervert, what she did with Naruto did, making she melt further.

Looking at the clock her desk she noticed she had a half an hour before sakura came which gave her enough time to enjoy herself. Forcing more chakra into the vibrator it increased its pace. As it vibrated furiously she felt what allot of women and a few men understood. People can't really move their limbs at these frequencies that's why most people can reach an orgasm but this was nothing compared to the real thing.

Naruto being as hung as a horse satisfied her completely, thinking back to their first time, wishing she could turn back the clock. Knowing that she has a great time but Naruto on the other hand was doing most of the work but could have enjoyed it much more if she was able to keep her sanity.

Rubbing herself ageist her hard oak desk edge was a nice feeling. Tsunade for he age was very inexperienced, yes she had to act like it around Naruto but truth be told she knew very little about satisfying men and this really done a number on her confidence. She knew that Naruto thought of her as this sexy goddess with a tight pussy and huge globes but when Naruto first entered her it was...

Footsteps.

Jumping of her train of thoughts she fixed herself up again, how could she be so stupid she knew that sakura always came on time or early very, very rarely came late. Waiting for her to knock on the door now rethinking her previous thoughts maybe she should call someone else.

Knock knock.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Come in sakura, take a seat."

"Hai, what can I help with." She asked curious she didn't get called late at night much anymore. They lived in peaceful time's yes she was happy about how everything was but some of the excitement had died down. Hoping that this was something that she was able to tell at parties and look like some kind of teen idol she silently waited for her master to speak.

As the minutes slowly ticked by sakura didn't have to courage to stop it and ask her master what was wrong it's been too long. Knowing now that this was something of great importance she feared for her master's life. Her face was flushed and resting heart rate were much higher than they were meant to be resulting in her body trying to fight of an infection.

Not being able to take the silence any more she lashed out.

"Is your health in danger I can help you know it, you called me up for a reason just please let me help you. I might not be as good as you but just give me some time I'll become better than you but right now let us hep you."

"Calm down, it's related to my health but what I'm going to tell you can't leave this room. You also can't ask me to tell you who he is not can you judge me. What the hell I know you will but try to understand first before you go off all crazy on me."

Tsunade got up and sat beside her and told her everything, using a weak genjestu, all of the events that had transpired the past three days including today. She was informed of every last detail but this man name more face.

Sakura sat there shocked at what she saw. Standing up looking at her master who by the way wasn't able to look her in the eye, she walked around the room for a bit. Looking back at, trying to speak but her words were stuck in her throat.

"So ermm, h-h-how shall we do this? Because I never done this before, you see the angle is really hard to work out on yourself. Not that I've tried it do I have to replicate the enzymes. I could use my t-t-tongue if you want me to but I have never done this for a woman before. Tsunade-same maybe I should just..."

And that's when it hit her; her master is now trusting her more than shizune. Not wanting to disappoint her. She summoned her courage and jumped head first into her task.

"I'll do it. Take your clothes off I'll build some up so it can be over faster."

"What wait one sec. Let me get comfortable, close your eyes. I'll move you towards my vagina."

Talking to her student was just so freaky for her; looking at what they're going to be doing soon she was kind of freaked out.

"Sakura lets just get this over with, and we are never going to talk about this."

Sakura moved towards the light switch and flicked it off, darkening the room instantly; they could hear each other breathing. Sakura made the first move going towards he master. Taking a seat on the floor she waited for her master to take of her bottoms to get started. Tsunade took of her bottoms and placed them besides her, spreading her legs she waited.

Sakura knowing where she was, moved closer, she was a few centimetres away from her. She could smell her master, the scent of a mature woman was really arousing her. Moving closer now tsunade flinched feeling her hot breath against her, her heart pounding in her chest extremely nervous.

Sakura placed her hands in front of herself for much needed support and closed the distance between them. She swept her tongue against the seal making it slightly glow. Tsunade responded but making a slight moan. Inspiring sakura to initiate another lick. Tsunade tensed up from the embarrassing pleasure that was being handed to her, partly opening her eyes she saw sakura deep in her own trance. Eyes closed tongue out. She reminded her of a dog licking a delicious piece of meat which seemed to be the exact thing that she was doing.

Sakura didn't seem like the gay type but she just could not believe how horny she was feeling at this moment in time. She never had feeling come this strongly t her from anyone. Leaning her head deeper in to allowing her to lick longer. Sakura now leaving her tongue out for longer amounts of time started to sense and feel the area she was working.

She could feel light tickles form unshaven hair, a smell of sweat and trailing behind that was a man's sweat, she could feel what parts of her legs was the fat and what were the muscles.

Pressing her further into her master's small haven and now taking long detailed licks for her master. Feeling her way up her legs she choose a spot just on the top of her legs she ventured even deeper. The room was slowly being filled by the women's moans, sakura praying for the seal to get stronger.

She was already about the taste cum, small amounts but the seal was breaking. Not long now until it was going to be over. She really liked this, teasing someone. Knowing that there pleasure was hers to play with was, this was a huge turn on for the C-cup shinobi. She'd been with a few people never as far as any sex but that was going to change. Loving the amount of control she had, drunk with power she wanted to tease her master more.

Bringing her hands towards he own mouth and brushed her fingers lightly against her walls earning another moan from the hokage. Tracing the shape of her master's lips he tried to place a finger through the small hole she had made. The hole wasn't big for both of her fingers but just the right size for one. Forcing herself in she got feel the inside of her master, hot, thick burning cum covered her fingers.

Tsunade feeling sakura taking her fingerer out protested, soon her hand was next to her mouth. Sakura had bought her cum stained finger to her mouth. Opened and moving closer her take her in. She tongue coiled around her finger. Feeling the cum on her finger was a reminder of how good she has it. Sucking sakura's finger to take up every bit of cum, taking sakura's hand into her own, she parted her mouth further to take her whole hand in her mouth. Tsunade had swallowed her hand up to the wrist in attempt t recreate some of the feeling she felt with Naruto.

"If_ this is going to continue then I'll won't be able to look at her, she could dismiss me from the village. I need to end this fast._"

No more licking she had started to make her body create more saliva and she just spat and rubbed it onto the seal with her small fine tongue.

Half the seal know had been digested and she could know see through it. Getting close to breaking it she pulled out her hand from of her amazingly large mouth. Spiting more saliva onto the seal it started to crack. Removing her own hand from caused her to moan.

"Naruto"

"_Those two are doing it." _Confused wandering why she hadn't spoke to him in weeks but now that he was sleeping with her master she was going to make the most of it. _"sorry Naruto but this is going to be fun." _

The seal broke and tsunade did mention that she was full with a man's sperm but sakura not remembering what she was told just waited for the seal to break. Looking straight at the seal cum came flooding out. Surprised at how much cum she was filled up with. First it hit her forehead, then into her hair. Moving forward to try and stop it was he hands some went in her eyes, then mouth. It tasted bitter but sweat at the same time. The constant stream of cum then covered her neck and cloths. Being close enough now she placed her hands over her master's pussy trying to block it off. Being as lucky as she was by the time she reached it was over. It was coming out as a drool right now.

Panting. Shivering and highly aroused sakura had some of the cum in her hands curiosity got the better of her, lifting her hands to her mouth she took a taste. Liking around her mouth not wanting to waste any of this thick creamy cum. She hands were full trying to swallow the cum in her hands she master grabbed her hands and lowered her head to her hands.

She bought her lips to the cum that she drank up fast, sakura being slightly offended, she tried to bring her own hands slower but seeing how that failed she moved herself closer to her hands and also started to suck the cum up. Now they were both competing against each other, trying to see who was able to drink from Sakura's hands faster.

There was something about this, being so primitive. The seed of life had them hypnotized making them act like whores. The cum that sakura had collected had run out, tsunade leaned closer and placed her lips on hers and tried to suck the cum she drank out of her. Their tongues fought for dominance but Tsunade's love had over powered sakura which was now scooping cum from her hair.

Opening her eyes she saw what sakura was doing and helped her, moving her hands around her student's face she collected cum to drink not eating anything apart from cum for two days should have made her a bit tired of it but no she loved it. Drinking what she collected from her hands, waiting for sakura to finish off.

Each drank the remaining cum. When it was over the only thing left was the uncomfortable silence, Sakura being in the seat of power right now wanted to tease he master again.

"tsunade do I know the person that your with?" asked so casually to her master hoping to find the truth out, this was going to drive her crazy having this sort of gossip and not speaking a word. Of cause she was going to leave out what they had done. Waiting for her answer sakura pressed against her master.

"Please don't tell anyone what we done." Most teens have the sex preferences changed around the middle of their primes. Between teen and adulthood, sakura was really unsure about who she would rather be with. A man or a woman.

Tsunade getting up, looked down at her disciple ashamed had what had happened. Not being able to look into her eyes she looked out the window.

"I won't tell anyone about this. And you don't know who it is and don't try to find out who it is." Waiting few moments before she spoke again. "I know your having doubts about your sexuality both sexes have these thoughts, at that age in your life. Its fine and you don't need o decide on one you can have the best of both."

Turning around to look at her student sitting on the floor next her puddle of cum she saw her eyes for the first time since she hocked up with Naruto. She never saw how important her words were for Sakura. Taking of her top to reveal her breast and red lace bra that she was going to great Naruto with later on today she handed her top to sakura. She can't be walking around clearly covered in man cream. Helping her put it on; she moved closer and gave her a light kiss followed by the words.

"Thank you."

A FEW HOURS LATER.

Tsunade was in her house as was sakura, both in their beds, one being pleasured on while the other one was taken care of themselves. The hockage with her hands on the breast rubbing creating heat to add pleasure to herself. Sakura was on her knees her head buried in her pillow cases. Both women moaning, Sakura rubbing her pussy frantically. They were so horny from the events that had just transpired. Tsunade not being able to wait for the next day looking forward. Sakura dreading the next day meant that she had to say goodbye to this one.

Both increasing the pace, increasing the amount of chakra that they were using and now they were getting closer to their climax. Sakura adding new and different angles while tsunade just moaned louder this helped her to get deeper in her fantasy. Naruto not coming to her today was quiet annoying for her, she needed it and all she had to use where her hands which apart from saving lives were not that good. Sakura drooling into her pillow had now feeling her juices running down her legs really wished someone was here, she wanted her dream women by her side. Biting on her lower lips doing anything to increase the pleasure, she was close, really close. Holding her breath now until she came she added another finger in. With three fingers pumping in and out of her. She stretched her hypnotizing pink lips until she reached her orgasm Cumming all over her floor she was shivering from the intense sensation of her being fucked by the hokage.

Tsunade feeling angrier and angrier at Naruto for

1. Not being her to satisfy her wondering what he was doing instead and

2. This small thing wasn't enough for her to cum. It bought her so close but it never came. Tears streaming down her cheeks she really wanting to cum.

Four hours of this thing bringing her so close each time was annoying her. Moving her hands towards her crotch she began to rub herself, she didn't start of gentle thinking she wasn't going to be that sensitive at her own touch. Rubbing her clit with her palm she came hard. Not much came out but she was s relieved when it happened. Now she could finally go to sleep. Not changing, she curled into a ball and then laid there in her own juices until she fell asleep.

The forth chapter is going to be released on the 13th June 2011, tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Any input will be really helpful. I have replied to everyone's reviews, make sure you spread the word about my fan fiction. This is a side not, if you play the game called Dofus 2.0 add me. My account if called browsing-manga. Thanks for reading and for those that have reviewed thanks for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Forth chapter, I'm writing at a steady pace I have received no writer's blocks so far and i would like to say a few things about my work. I can't read my own work because I end up making more mistakes I rely on the spell checker to do it for me. I also have people walking around me at most times when I write so I might make a mistake such as, she when it he or her. These mistakes will be common I'm trying to cut down on them. You need to understand and not complain. If you have read my previous chapters then thanks for that, I like to know that people have taken time to read the work that I took time in writing.

Langue and sexual content will be in these chapters. Read the others before this if you haven't.

Naruto lay in bed after a sleepless night he was stressed really stressed. He was pacing around his house wondering in what he was going to do. He was in love with Tsunade and now he was going to have to change the way things were going. He liked how they were and it pained him to think that he was even thinking of these thoughts.

The day before he was meant to pick up Tsunade and take her out, have some dinner go dancing and watch the starts while lying on the ocean, fun thing that shinobi could only do. He had so many plans too many to fit into a single night but around midday his whole day changed. He wanted to tell Tsunade about what had happened and he just felt that if he did it could damage their relationship so he kept to himself. Knowing that if he saw her then he would give the impression that something was wrong so he stayed whole the entire time pondering on what to do.

Thinking, planning and running different situations wondering what his and their reactions would be. All of his ideas that had ended in a happy ending required someone other than him being a complete fool, and she was far from a fool. Getting up and wondering to the kitchen forgetting that there wasn't a wall behind him he took the door and walked the long way around. Standing in front of his stove wondering if he was hungry, thinking maybe he should eat something but he was a ninja he could survive without food for a couple of days he stood there.

Thinking of the time when he and tsunade had kissed and made passionate love. His heart had filled with a range of emotions all opposites of each other perplex, again he started to pace his house wondering what to do.

Why now why would he have to avoid everyone for so long that they had to come now. Why not earlier or later. Then his emotions would have been clear, no better than that they would have been lucid. Looking put the window he formulated a new plan.

He would tell Tsunade what happened and ask her for her help in dealing with the situation. It was strange for him. After everything that had happened he did think this type of stuff would occur because it did but with someone that he cared for. He didn't know how to refuse or let them down. Or maybe something great would happen and they would rethink about their emotions.

Taking in deep breaths he had enough he was smart, kind and done a lot for this world he was going to let people do some stuff for himself. Opening the door and leaping to the other side of his fence, landing smoothly and regaining his balance before he then leaped in the direction of her house.

Making his way through Kanoha he recognised many people after the war people loved who he was and how great he was. The rich had bought the land around him and populated his part of Kanoha wanting so bad to be close to him. They wanted him to be a member of their family and so time went on his was one of the best places in the world for the rich to be. The fire lord lived close to him. He often requested that they have lunch together. As straight as the fire lord was Naruto didn't like the looks that he was getting from him too close to the ones his groupies gave him.

Breaking out of the rich area into the market district. He loved it here the wild and fantastic combinations of smell that was so alluring to him. He loved the smell of fresh bread being baked, meat being cooked, fish fresh from the sea, ramen being cooked. The shouts of the chiefs to their underdogs commanding them what to do. Never any problems here. No one competing over prices most people worked together. The bakers and butchers were close together. When you bought bread you bought meat.

Reaching the end of the market area into the heart of Kanoha, when past the academy. He flew past other districts on his way there. Finally reaching his destination he waited and looked at the door, listening for footsteps. He could hear draws being pulled out and being pushed back into place with some effort. She needed a new draw.

Taking a few breaths of courage he knocked on the door. Three knocks were enough but he kept knocking the door until it was answered. He could hear the footsteps just on the other end of the door. The owner peered through the peak hole. Hand on the hand. The door was about to open but then a brief pause. He tuned in, heard something drop. Getting nervous wondering what he should do. Did she find out somehow, with her connection how could she not?

Stepping back and turning around not having enough courage he was about to run off when he heard the door open. He stiffened now he was running away this didn't look good. Lowering his gaze and turning his body to the door.

"You should look over here and come in before someone sees us."

Naruto lifting his head he looking up. He could see her feet. A woman's feet small, cute and for some people they had a sexual atmosphere. Looking higher he saw her legs. They were hot, he wanted to walk around with her and show people who he was with, and show him how beautiful she was. He looked further up and saw her pussy. He could make out the lips and he clit that hid behind them. Lifting his gave faster he saw her chest, round pulp and ready to be sucked on. Thinking off all the men in the word, boys and teens that had dreamed of touching him, licking and slurping her milk. He then reached to her face. Her small lips that he wanted to kiss. Her nose, the last things he was going to look at before he looked deep in her eyes.

Reaching her eyes, her amber eyes that he fell in love with. Looking into Tsunade's eyes all the problems he came to see her for suddenly vanished. He just wanting to mount her on the floor that she was on. He wanted the whole world to see. But knew she would have been pissed with him if he did.

Tsunade lifted her hand waiting for him to take it. Allowing him to lead her into his house. He closed the door behind himself walking onto her wet towel that he dropped before opening the door. He could smell her perfume. Pulling her close. He forced his tongue down her throat earned a moan.

Pushing further into her mouth exploring, wanting to see what had changed. He could taste the breast fast she had. Fruit salad. His tongue brushing hers, playing to beat of this primal dance before their love making. Moving her closer to the wall, pinning her against it. Knowing she wasn't going to escape but thinking if she did then she was turning him on even more. Their little dance was ending Naruto didn't have enough patience and moved his hands to her hips.

Gripping her love handles he lifted her of the ground. Her hips were slightly above his lips. Moving closer her could feel her warmth. Not wanting to waste any time she moved her legs to tie them around Naruto's head. Wrapping her around him and decreasing the distance between them. His lips met hers again and Naruto being for filling to so many complex emotions. He now being filling with a simple emotion, lust.

He started to strip of his own cloths. Both naked with each others bodies rubbing against each other. Naruto tongue now was deep within her pussy. Panting and moaning Tsunade wonder what was going on. The sex seemed rougher than it was normally. Naruto digging into her. Shifting his hands from her hips to her breast. Losing her balance Tsunade placed her hands on his head for balance.

Naruto moved his hands towards her nipples. He hadn't paid much attention to her nipples. The sex they had was over mostly because of her lack of stamina. He pulled on each one, earning more moans and cries. Pulling and twisting each nipple in no pattern. This was random she loved the way Naruto was so thoughtful during sex he would think about her body and all it offered her but right now he was pleasuring himself only. Not paying the slightest attention to her needs.

His tongue rubbing the insides of her walls making her leak more, drinking her juices was overall great Tsunade loved being the one that was being pleasured. She loved the way he took all of his and her traits and flaws and made them all hers to enjoy.

Naruto could feel his mind filling with erotic thoughts he wanted to stop this moment she came and dive straight into her. His tongue being pulled but he pussy wasn't what he wanted he wanting her to milk him dry. He wanted to feel her stretching around him, he wanted her walls to tighten and cries turn to desperate please.

Not being able to wait he let her drop until she reached the level of his dick and plunged straight in. Feeling her clit brush on top of his dick each time he moved around was tickling him, he wanted to her to scream in his ear. Banging her harder, moving his hands and head closer to her body he now had his ear against her mouth. His hands were right beside her hips.

Grabbing each of her cheeks he pounded faster.

"Fuck Naruto slow down."

He had put less power in his movements but his speed increased, the tickling feeling wasn't going away he feel himself boiling up inside while hitting her G spot. The tickling feeling was driving him insane.

Moving back and twisting around until her back was bare against the air. He let her fall onto the floor. Her legs still being wrapped around him left her dangling hallway from the floor and him. He dropped to his knees. Hitting the floor hard and hurting her head on the floor, about to protest she felt his meat sliding back into her.

The tickling was still there but it wasn't as bad as before. He lowers his head and pressed his lips against hers. They dance began again, her hands had joined in and the duo's continued to the sweet music of the flesh slamming into each other. Tsunade had leaked all over Naruto's legs amazed at how much she had released without Cumming. As they continued he was growing wearily and surprisingly angry.

His anger was known what was fuelling his every thrust, each harder than the last he was losing speed and gaining more relief. The tickling was subsiding but was still there. Grabbing onto her tits and shifting his weight in to her she saw that he was pushing her breast down hard. They seemed to have increased in size, smiling her rotated his palms on her nipples to make her feel what he was.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Not expecting his response, grabbing her leg from his back and lifting it over his head he hammered into her. Pulverized her insides Tsunade looked up in surprise. She had a smooth flat belly but right now there was a slight bump and it grew and shrank according to Naruto's movements. Feeling her body tense to its max she knew she was about to cum soon.

Each and every muscle in her pussy was aching, loving the feeling of her being fucked stupid.

"Fuck I'm gonna CUM, OWW FUCK IT'S COMMING."

Her juices rushed out hitting Naruto, covering him; coating him and washing him clean his conscious. Naruto pumped harder and faster he didn't care that he felt even the slightest bit bad during sex. For her he would do anything even endure hellish pain.

A small amount of the fox's chakra had leaked through a hole caused by his anger. He pulled out making her moan in protest. He flipped her over looking down her back. He was going to cover her back silly like he did before with other parts of her body. Grabbing her hips he barged into her harder. Yes he was doing all this for her but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to make her beg for it, he loved the way she sounded so deprived of pride, all she had in her voice of the sweet, sweet lust.

Wondering what was going on she moved her hips back onto his dick thinking he wanted her to do the work for a bit but as he moved his back he turned around. She saw Naruto looking deeply into her, suddenly making he fell very self conscious. He looked like he was staring straight into her, they done so much but they rarely made eye contact her were closed most of the time.

Trying to move her hips further back, Naruto placed his dick on top of her ass. He didn't break eye contact just continued to stare at her making her wetter.

His cold stare was scaring her she didn't know what he exactly wanted, was it something she said she wasn't able to think clearly in sex or could she right now. Did he want to do something different? Trying to move her abused body she didn't see a single muscle of his move. His eyes still held hers. She moved closer kissing him. The kiss was cold, no reaction from Naruto

"Sorry, can we continue." He apology did nothing to make Naruto move.

Tsunade not being able to cope with the sudden last of pleasure started to masturbate, hoping that it would make him ravish her again. Trying to put on a good show for him, massaging her breast. Rubbing her clit slowly still feeling to sensitive to touch it herself spitting on her hand to use it as lubricant she went back down to pleasure her clit.

Breaking eye contact with Naruto she saw that his dick was going limp, confused and scared that she wasn't his type, or him not finding her sexy she bent over taking his dick him her mouth. Sucking on it to try and circulate the blood back, but she wasn't doing well. Using her medical jestu she moved her glowing green hand to his dick only to have it grabbed by Naruto. His dick now recoiled back. Tears were in her eyes, wanting to know why he was so suddenly being so cruel. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong Turing around, she saw glimpse on her reflection making her think of her age. She was so much older than him, twice his age and it was obvious that they couldn't be together. Tears rolling down her face onto her lap her placed her hands over her face and tried.

Sobbing hopelessly knowing she was still naked in front of his man that had broke her heart to several million pieces she was getting up on to be pushed back on her knees. Naruto had taken his hands and help her hands. His covered hers and looked straight in her eyes, making her think of everything that he had said to her and what she had said to him. He placed her in his bed after sex, he had _cherished _her like he said but she had done nothing to compare.

Moving closer to Naruto she could feel he sweat and heat from his body. Placing her head on his chest and opening her heart to him.

"I love you." She said more but Naruto didn't care the moment she said those words he was filled with joy he needed to know what he meant to her, what she saw him as in their most intimate moment. He had to make a choice and he wanted to make the right one, the wrong one would hurt them all.

Lying her down on the floor, he moved back to her end and slowly slid in, he didn't want to hurt her; he could feel her clit and saliva rubbing against him. It didn't annoy him anymore. Feeling them against him only made him harder.

The feeling of the clit, the memory of the show she put on earlier permanently printed in his memory and the words she said he was back to his hardest. Focussing and turning his partner around again he looked at her amber eyes and smiled.

"Turn around and look straight, don't panic and try not to sense what's going on behind you."

Doing as she was told her juices were running wild, dripping on the floor she could hear it.

**Drip, drip, drip.**

Naruto had been using ¼ of a tail; right now he had summoned two. Moving his hips back, his original hands on her hips, the chakra hands on her breast and another one getting a good grip on her hair. Each perfectly synced had grabbed, pulled and shot into her. The intensity that it seemed like pain. Her eyes glued shot and mouth opened.

The chakra hands had been rubbing her breast and nipples. To her it felt like they were burning compared to the rest of her body, being fucked crazy by Naruto was making her arch her back to cushion the power of the blows. Her platinum blonde hair was being pulled out of its roots. The powerful chakra that Naruto was using to pleasure his partner beyond her wildest dreams. Anyone that would have walked in would have thought of this as a rape scene, this really hardcore sex was frowned upon by others but while in this moment of total, loyalty and love it was bliss.

Naruto able to feel the chakra shield cover the rest of his body, slowly covering his dick. He was able to feel what the chakra hands were able to feel, his sense of smell was heightened,-making him able to smell her shampoo-it changes since last time. From jasmine bath salts into a honey, and peanut extract. Taking in every possible detail he could, he coated her body with chakra and was able to feel every single inch of her body.

To Tsunade the invading red coat was sensational, it gifted her to new heights of pleasure that she didn't know of. She could feel her own sensitive areas. She didn't know how sensitive her ear lobes were, the back of her knees, under her arm pit, her toes and many more new found pleasure was pouring into her mind. She could even feel the chakra around her body tighten her skin sending it a couple of years back.

Overcome by the advantages she didn't take notice of the disadvantages like how she mind was straying from sexual content into more horrific content. Her body not ever receiving chakra from a tailed beast didn't feel her own body become numb- it was dismissed as something else to add onto her list of remember able thoughts.

Naruto sank into pleasure, lifting hers legs he held her in the jackhammer position. Head on the floor and her back straight as her legs were around her face. He hammered into her leaving small cracks on the tiles on the floor. Tsunade's body didn't respond to the pain, he cells were being produced on a mass scale, new skin cells along with hundreds of others-which were then shipped around her body from were ever Naruto was touching her.

Tsunade reached her limit and Naruto wasn't able to take much more, both of them felt there orgasm approaching fast. Naruto done the impossible he increased his speed making Tsunade moan louder, her moans turned from moans to screams to inaudible cursing and then into silence as her throat was too dry to make any noise. As her climax came barging in, in equal pace she was leaving consciousness. Naruto hips were burning it had been a full 2 hours and he really needed a break. A certain feeling of Tsunade's pussy tightening made him realize that she was going to cum. He mustered up some strength, wanting to hold on until she came.

Her body shock violently as she came resulting in her losing her balance which her body was being held by the charka hands. As she came so did Naruto, releasing incredibly hot semen into her womb, his tip was burning. He had pushed himself to the brink.

Naruto fell on top of her, they lay there together in there sweat, and cocktail of juices. Tsunade was being cradled in his arms, his body had surrounded her and with the red coat retreating back into Naruto she felt suddenly so cold and numb. The chakra had done the damage and now the effects were showing. Both lay there in the room. The hot air didn't make them shiver and their body fluids kept them cool. This was a nice feeling Naruto shut his eyes knowing what his answer was he'll tell her that he wasn't the right person for her. He'll let her down easily and if she wanted to know if there was someone then he would tell her. She trusted her with his life, and then he'll introduce her to her hokage but also to his lover.

Laying there with her he really didn't care he was so happy this was like a drug to him but every drug will eventually wear off.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep this whole session had spent him out his stamina but he was still able to continue but there were both too tired to continue. He lay there holding her leaning closer.

"Sleep well tsu-chan."

**3PM THE SAME DAY.**

Naruto woke up later that day with the memories of what he done earlier fresh; he could smell her hair and feel her touch. Waking up and regaining his senses he thought that the floor in her place was a bit too comfy. Opening his eyes and looking at what he was sleeping on he was in her bed. He remembered its contents, pillows a large amount of each with a different pattern and story than the other. Using his hands to hold his body as he sat up he browsed the room. A simple room, a simple female ninja room. It had basic equipment and makeup.

Smirking he walked over to the mirror and took a seat. This was like an actress's dressing table, guess being the hokage paid well. Glancing over he saw a note with his name on it, 30 different types of lip stick when he only ever seen her were one shade, eye liner, the eye brow thing that you use for eye lashes and several other important items that she seemed to have so many of. Wondering what she really looked like, he never has seen her without her little henge on.

Picking up the note.

"_Naruto sorry that I had to leave you without saying goodbye and also I'm sorry for not keeping a promise that I made to you. Looking at you sleep made me think about us and where we were going, I'm going to quit the title of hokage I'm reaching an old age and I want to settle down. I'll just let someone to fill in for me. I'll rather have you not do it, I know it's your dream but you haven't taken it now I really doubt that you want it. I'll be back and then I need to tell you something._

_Best wishes and love,_

_Tsunade."_

The smirk he had was wiped off his face and he stared at his reflection. He tried to look at his reflection hoping it would come to life and help him. He came over to talk to her about something but now him sitting down he felt like he had cheated on her. He came to be truthful to her but betrayed her. Swallowing his guilt he got up and found his cloths. He would wait until the end of her day and when she was done then he would come clean. Walking out of her mansion breathing in the fresh air, he had a few hours t kill before then.

He didn't train much after the whole ninja war so we was a bit out of shape but there was no reason for him to stay in shape, until today he wanted to get fitter he could have serviced tsunade better today but he had gotten weak and his lack of stamina had surprised him. He had now a reason for him to train again and this was for his love. Moving closer to the deserted training grounds he stooped and ran into his favourite Raman stand. He walked around all-day in his henge but when he enters his favourite shop he cancels it and places a gen jestu on anyone that walks in. He wasn't good at it but the jestu was weak enough not to be recognised. He let himself be seen by others and it would cause chaos, he hated how people went crazy around him suddenly changing. Here was one of the few places that he was able to relax in the public. He thought about moving during the year but never thought of a place that he could be himself.

"Hey Ayame how are you? And how's your dad?" after he war her dad was injured from the attack and stayed at home most of the time and done some stuff for the council..

"He's fine and I think he's feeling allot better. He's much more active and I think he's getting over what happened to our shop and house. Any way enough about me what about you? Would you like your usual?"

Ayame had started on his food while playing careful attention to both his food and his words. Ayame had a small crush on Naruto but so did just about every other girl on the planet. Anyone would seem several times hotter when saving the world. She loved when he would come over and entertain her with his thoughts.

Looking over he seemed to be so full of life, she could see him as a little boy when he walked in and was confused. He had a loose T-shirt and had shorts. His eyes squinted and cold so full of determination. He walked in and took a seat pulled out some money and asked if it was enough for food. He looked so skinny; her farther greeted him with a smile and asked for his order. He looked so cute with that little frown.

"I'll just have a meal."

"Ha-ha there are so many different types, have you ever had ramen before?"

"No, this is my first time. "His voice changed over the years from his monotone to this great one he had.

"I'll fix you something good straight up."

Her father had gotten on to his work and Ayame helped she occasionally looking over her shoulder to see Naruto he was fidgeting and moving around, unsure what to do. When we were done and handed him the bowl he had gotten his chop sticks ready, armed he launched in. Finishing his bowl quickly, extremely fast. Dad then began to prepare for another while he was eating

Naruto huffed, a faint smile was behind his mask and it grew clearer as he was handed another bowl. He ate that one straight up, faster than the first one, taking more money out of his pocket he handed it to my dad.

"No kid its ok, come back tomorrow and I'll fix you up again."

"Ok, jii-chan, I'll be back."

It took a few more days of him coming back to our shop; he came twice a day sometimes. He stopped acting how he did when he met someone he didn't know and acted like himself around a week after we met him.

A few hours had passed as they both talked through the whole day, thinking about the past talking about the time when they first met each other and a whole bunch of other stuff. Naruto feeing the temperature drop and humidity rise he looked out to see how high the sun was, it was late. It was setting. Finishing of his bowl and placing his chop sticks on his bowl he ran out.

"Thanks Ayame-Chan I'll see you soon." He thanked as he ran out making his way towards the office. He stopped and saw that he was a bit late looking around and seeing no one her turned part fox. He could sense no one in the room and Tsunade was tired. She was leaning on her desk with her elbows as support. He teleported himself outside her office.

About to knock on the door when a series of thoughts bombarded his head. He placed a seal on her and she was meant to break it, he didn't see it today meaning that someone knew about us.

"_She could be trying to tell me the person that knows about us. Oww this is good, I could tell her before she tells me and this way I could knock her off. Then I can swoop in with a bunch of weird questions and still be the good guy."_

Naruto now formulated his plan and the sequence of steps that he was going to follow. Before he knocked on the door he locked around and made sure no one was around. Sensing no one by him stripped naked and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Naruto opened the door and looked at the wide eyed Tsunade, her jaw slightly open and couldn't help but smile. He knew that he shouldn't have done it but he just couldn't not help himself. What was he going to do inside walk in and act normal? Waiting for her to speak he took a good look at her. She was always hot, a MILF and everyone wanted a piece of and he also wanted one. He could feel his dick get hard and Tsunade took notice of that.

"Is there something you wanted to see me about hokage-sama? I am here to _serve._"

He was burning is plan he knew he was messing it up this isn't the way that it was meant to be. Standing in front of her with his half erect dick that was resting on her desk Tsunade melted. She loved how their sex life was.

"I was wondering hokage but what happened to your seal? If I remember clear someone had to lick it off, but earlier today I failed to notice that it was removed."

"Well I had someone take care of it, she doesn't know about us and I was asked by her not to tell anyone what we done but it did involve some female action, now about what who you were going to _serve."_

Eyeing up Naruto, she suddenly felt really interested in who he was meant to be thinking this wa some sort of a role playing game.

"Well hokage there is going to be no serving what so ever if I don't know the full details I can't accept this mission and I need to add something myself."

Looking deep into her eyes he could tell that she was aroused by the impulsive role playing, but before anything could happen he needed to sort everything out. Taking a deep breath and holding it, slowly released and repeated the cycle again.

"I have something I need to tell you Tsu-chan." He suddenly breaking role took the whole atmosphere with it. "I didn't come by the day before because something had happened to me. I was walking around and I ran into Hinata. He confessed to me when we were fighting pain and I didn't have a chance to respond to her emotions until yesterday. She was worried about me and asked to meet up tomorrow I told her that I'll see her there. It was over so fast that I didn't know what had happened until it was too late. I wanted to say something but I was so confused and didn't know what to do."

Naruto had moved towards the coach lowering his gaze onto the floor and continued.

"Like I said I wanted to say something but I felt that I liked her but I was seeing you I really wanted to come to you and ask for you help I really didn't know what I should have done. I waited and thought about all about this all day and I really did think about leaving you. I wanted to be with her and yet I wanted to be with you but I was so confused that I just wanted to know what I felt for you was real and that's why I came over and why id didn't come yesterday. When I saw you in the morning I knew I wanted to be with you, but still a small part of me wanted to be with her. I don't know what to do."

His eyes by now had started to tear up, he had too many ups and down in one day, too much excitement and boredom. He couldn't make sense of all the voices that were shouting at him in his mind. He wanted to slow down everything and just drown in these voices.

All of the voices that he was listening to the only one that was able to cut through the insanity was hers. He could now hear Tsunade's voice. Looking up and straightening his back he prepared to listen t her voice she was going to lead him back to his sanity.

"Naruto, I'm know what you're going through. When I was first dating Dan it was like I had to choose Dan or my brother. I never really felt more alone in those days I just couldn't think of an answer for either of them, my brother was being selfish and Dan didn't know what was going on he thought that I just wasn't that into him. This went on for weeks and I had tried to explain it to both of them but they were being too stubborn. Nothing I could say would make them change their minds both loved me madly but I found a way. Want me to tell you?

"Yeah right now. What is it?"

"Well I told each of them to meet me at a some random place at this time, it was the same place and I locked them both in a room so he was going to see if Dan was good enough. A day passed but my brother said no so I left it because we knew it wasn't meant to be at that moment. After my brother died Dan asked me out again, and this time he changeg since he last asked me out. He improved himself to what my brother's impression of someone good enough to date me. We went out for a while after that we were both madly in love."

Both pairs of eyes were locked in each other, as much as it hurt him. He didn't want to hear about her past loves feeling the compelling need to compete but right now he had to put that beside him. Hearing his full story he didn't know what to do.

"So Tsu-chan what am I meant to do? Shall I lock Hinata and me in a room or something?"

"No, lock me and her in the same room I'll find out which was loves you more and then we'll decide on who is going to be with you. You can't come in the room for two days. Until the whole thing is over you not going to see either of us until we decide."

"But what if it's not you, I love you I can't just let you go and be with someone else I'm not like Dan I'll stay by your side and I don't care who tells me otherwise. I'm STAYING BY YOU."

Naruto 's temper had started to boil, getting angrier by the second he was standing up staring into her eyes since the morning and this time he saw pain. She had the same eyes as she did when Sasuke left the village. It wasn't even a week and they were already going to break up. Not being able to take much more. Fist clenched he struggled to open his mouth and say a few words.

"the place will be at my place starting from tomorrow at noon I'll tell Hinata. I'll be fair and let you do it your way and if it's not you then I'm going to do it my way". Staring her down again he opened the window and was already halfway way out. Looking over her shoulders she was smiling at him. If he went with her then Hinata would suffer and if he went with Hinata he would hurt Tsunade, just another day for him really he hated making these choices.

Leaping from the window he was in midair, letting the cool night air wash over him.

"_Wish I had my cloths back on, it's kind of dark so ..."_

Picking out a dark alley to land in he went part fox again and then teleported back to him place again.

"_maybe it is best if I done it her way, this way Tsunade would do everything on her terms, this is the better option no I have to wait for two days before i could see her again."_

Walking back to his room and into the bed, he lay being reminded of her smell that they had shared this bed together and this is where they firs slept together. Drifting off to sleep which was a tough task for Naruto but he knew he had to save up his strength for the next day, he was going to train until the time limit was over.

Tsunade in her office, looking out in the same direction as Naruto's house she was suddenly filled with memories that they had shared, the couch and bed were the first thing. Thinking about it she would have seemed like a whore to others, sleeping with someone only 30 minutes into her date. Smirking she was wondering on how she was going to speak and convince Hinata that she was more suited to be Naruto? On paper one of the last picks for Naruto would have had to be her but she knew in her heart that this is the person she was meant to be with. Staring into the stars for guidance she frantically needed.

Sinking back on her seat and she made herself comfortable. She was on that seat among other places until noon the next day.

****

She was off duty and on the way to Naruto's apartment and she could sense someone there. Wondering how their conversation went and what he told Hinata about herself. In front of his door she stood there for a moment before opening it. Looking around this wasn't the best place for someone to grow up in. Scanning the room and listening in to her surrounding she heard noise from the other room. Walking to the room she opened the door and looked at Hinata, she wasn't wearing what she normally did. She had a long white dress on, tropical flowers decorated her dress, and she had small high heels on. The dress itself was amazing, how it shaped her hourglass figure. Her hips were wide ready for childbirth and small waist. Her breast were probably D-cup and she was still growing she could reach the same size has her on day. She looked like she had dressed up for a day out; Naruto might have misled her again.

She was wearing her normal outfit which made her feel inferior to this hot young blue haired girl, she had already won the battle on who could seduce Naruto faster and this wasn't the best start she could have made. Walking over Hinata had heard her steps and turned around blushing bright red with a small smile on her face thinking that it was Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing here?" questioned Hinata looking at her second idol after her own sensei. Not knowing what she was doing here and her being dressed in her normal outfit was a bit formal for Hinata which was wearing a dress.

"I'm here to see you about Naruto. What has he told you so far?" replied tsunade.

"Well he said that he wanted me to come to his old apartment at night because there was something that needed to be sorted out."

Tsunade looked at Hinata she was so pure and innocent she would have really made a great couple with Naruto. Having to rethink she started to tell her about the other woman that Naruto was seeing she didn't want her to know it was her right now. Continuing her speech telling her everything about how his lover also loved him, how he and her and made love several times but not going in to much detail.

She waited for Hinata to soak up all the information, she knew the question was approaching; it was kept at bay on the tip of her tongue l. Waiting and bracing herself and wondering how she was going to feel about this.

"Tsunade-sama do you know who is other woman is, let me speak to her I want to know her." Waiting for her to speak but she wasn't. Asking again and again. Each time filling with more anger she finally snapped. "TELL ME WHO IT IS!" losing her cool and tears has filled her eyes. She was close to breaking down and sobbing. How must she had felt to have been in love with someone for such a long time and now to find out that he was with someone else and not even being able to find out. Her silver eyes sheltered a range of emotions but the most were anger and pain.

Tsunade finally spoke for what seemed like an eternity to both of them.

"It's me. I'm the one with Naruto I asked him to set this up so that we could talk it out and see if we can come to some sort of agreement."

Waiting for Hinata to speak, they both stood there in the silence waiting. She had said all she could now she felt that she was going to be arguing for the rest of the two days they might even have to stay in for longer.

Then it started the frantic cursing and undermining of each other both fallowing their hearts. Both women detested each other but tsunade felt she had to be the one to step aside. The two days mark had been passed and Naruto had come by only to leave a few seconds later, he could hear them arguing. He thought it would be best that he'd would just stay somewhere and sense if they were done. A week had passed with was fine for the village, tsunade had made a clone which Naruto gave chakra to often so it won't disappear and with Hinata, tsunade had told her family that she was doing a secret mission.

Naruto the only one knowing what was really going on. 9 days now since they were in there, he had gotten food for them every two days and placed it outside the door for them. He really didn't want them to continue their debate and when he reached his peak he ran to his old apartment. Standing outside the door he didn't hear any sounds but he was able to sense them behind the door. Waiting on the outside he knocked.

"Come in." Said both women. When he walked in he could see that both women were smiling now it was finally time for him to find out which one he was going to be with. His heart pounded in his chest, increasing his breathing rate and making him feel light headed form the sudden rise in oxygen and heart rate.

They stood their side by side holding hands. Tsunade was wearing what she normally did and Hinata had a long dress hat had reached her knees, white it was beautiful under that light. The flowers on there and their tropical colours illuminated the room of their reflections. Naruto waited and felt he would wait another week before he was able to hear their verdict.

Then they spoke and told him their answer and with a black face he asked again praying what he heard wasn't wrong.

Done this chapter was a bit long but I don't care the next one might be longer and I think that it's going to be great. Thank you for reading and please review the story. I need to know what everyone thinks and if you read and didn't make a review do so, if you read and didn't review because you didn't have an account then make and then review. Bye and thanks again for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or anything that is mentioned in this fan fiction I have made no money from his fan fiction. Wow I can't believe how long it had been since I last said that. This is the fifth chapter and many more are going to be released make sure you spread this story if you liked it. There will be a lemon in this chapter and language.

Naruto looked at the two women that had him running in circles for almost two weeks. He had spent most of those nights without sleeping and the days he didn't eat, he strained his body pushing it past its limits. When he did eat or sleep it was barely enough to survive.

When the two days mark had been passed he was _scared _of what he was going to find out. And then when a week dragged on he couldn't cope and when he finally sensed that they had stopped he hurried over. He wanted desperately to know what they had decided on. He approached his old apartment, it was filled of many emotions just thinking of it was an emotional rollercoaster. He moved his sweaty shaking hand towards the door knob and turned.

He walked in and saw the two women even now he still couldn't decide on who he loved more. He was leaning more in favour of tsunade but he slept with her but Hinata had a whole different atmosphere but her being around him made him light headed. He was torn he could go with someone that he could connect with and love or with someone that truly understood him and also loved him. Trying to list the pro and cons for the hundredth time he still had an even list for both of them.

In a way he was happy that he didn't have to decide it was spineless but it was hard, well who could make his decision in a way that didn't hurt someone. So if he didn't get a say in this then it didn't matter he would be happy but then he would for the rest of his life think of how his life would have been different if he walked the other path.

Still consumed in his own thoughts he saw their lips move in sync, he couldn't lips read so he had to listen. Then he heard on what they had decided and he was traumatized. What they had just said he didn't think people could do. Because of this sudden shock he started to hyperventilate. Feeling himself lose consciousness he let himself fall further in. He felt his body go numb and lose control over all his motor reflexes, his head hit the ground seeing the two women come running towards his he smiled and closed his eyes he wanted to sleep. He didn't really hear everything that they had said but to his it sounded as he got neither.

"Naruto –kun please wake up"

He could hear Hinata cry for I'm and he could see tsunade working her magic on him. Knowing he wasn't in any danger she stood up and placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Explaining to her that he was just sleeping she still didn't loosen her grip. Picking him up and taking his to his old room and placing him on his bed Hinata took a seat beside him. Tsunade had set of telling her she needed to get back to work and the clone was about to wear off, Naruto hadn't fed it any chakra today.

Naruto up being reminded of his old room, he could smell the scent of his old room looking around he saw that not much had changed since he had moved out. He kept the place he could have sold it for a fortune but he wanted to keep it, it was a place that he moved to when he was feeling depressed.

****

Something about this being the place he grew up and faced all his dangers helped him face his emotions and also helped him relax. It was really weird that he felt his way. Sitting up he thought around the events that had put him in this state. His eyes had started to tear up. A lot had happened to him over his life but this was one of the worst things that he ever felt. There was no question what had happened was the worst thing in his life. He thought that he would have at least have gotten someone that he could have loved but he got neither.

Crying he tried to stand up and do anything that would distract him from the pain. Walking heading to the door he saw a note pinned to the door. Snatching it off he ripped of the envelope that had his name written on it. He taking the letter trying to make what was written on it through his tearful eyes. Not managing to do so he wiped his eyes to read it.

"Naruto you might have misheard us so come meet me in my office and don't visit Hinata first, if you see or meet her just come to me don't speak to her. DO NOT TALK TO HER UNTIL YOU TALKED TO ME. We thought about things and come to a conclusion that suits everyone. Clean up before you come over."

Naruto had been asleep for almost three days and you sweat allot when sleeping, lifting his arm to smell his armpit like very man in the world that suspects themselves that they stink. He sniffed and it was bad. He needed to shower. Wow he smelt like shit.

Taking a shower and returning to his thoughts. He wanted to know what Tsunade meant and what she wanted to say to him and why he wasn't allowed to speak to her. Thinking back on what he heard them say.

"...you don't get one of us..."

That's all he managed to hear before blanking out. Taking a shower with his thoughts running around he looked in the mirror before he left wanting to see if he looked good, not knowing what the nature of this visit was. He saw that he looked quite well, he was fully rested and the emotions he felt were not portrayed on his face.

Getting dressed he headed out, he didn't want to just appear there so he leaped from rooftop to Tsunade's office. He sensed that Hinata was in her compound so it was safe for him to take the fastest route. He had his eyes set on her office he didn't hear the children and adults chant his name as he leaped across the village. He didn't care that the sun was shining brightly at his eyes.

Reaching his destination, opening her door without asking to come in, he saw that there was someone from the ANBU. Crouching low he moved towards them and hit them square in the stomach causing them to faint. Lifting himself he saw her surprise. Picking him up he throw him out the room. His limp body hit the wall with a thump. Making eye contact with her.

"Why, I don't care what you have decided. I want to be with you and you can't tell me that you don't want this. You told me that you were going to see if who was going to be with but why am I the only one to suffer. Please just be with me I don't care if you say that she more suited for me."

"Do you love us? Not just me do you also love Hinata?" he said cutting him off and knocking her off his balance.

"Yeah I love you both but..."

"stop I don't know why you're so angery most men pray for this kind of stuff but you stand their pissed out of your mind you idiot. Did you even listen to what we said?"

"Yeah ... I heard you say that, _"you don't get one of us..." _and then I can't remember the rest."

"Ok, since you're so stupid I'll try and make it easy for you to understand. We both love you and you love both of us right?"

"Yeah I do."

"We love you and neither of us wants to be the one to step aside. Do you understand so far?"

"No, I don't get what you're saying to me. In every way someone if going to end u getting hurt."

"You are the last of your clan, you are meant to have numerous wives. Starting to get the picture?"

"No I don't get what you're saying. I can have more than one wife but I don't want two I'm fine with one."

"The law states that exceptions can be made, members of other clans can be married to you if your clan is special enough which it is. Meaning blood line limit clans can also be married to you, and you can have more than just one bride."

"so you want me to marry Hinata, I don't want to marry her like his, it feels wrong I don't' even know her that well. I rather get to know her better first. And what about you?"

"_You have to be a fucking retard if you still don't get it, I knew I should have just told him plain and simple he doesn't have to mind to put two and two together."_

Looking at him she started to smirk, he had his eyes shut trying to figure out what she was saying. He looked like some confused child he had a small cute frown.

"Naruto I'm saying you can be with both of us, Hinata as much as she loves you can't speak with you because she so shy. That's why I wanted you here first I didn't want you to speak to her and then mislead her like you have been doing your whole life. So what do you say?"

Naruto didn't really understand how he could have more than one wife; he always thought that you were only allowed to have one. Having too was a bit unsettling for him. He would rather have one his he had only tsunade but seeing as he could be with both he was really opened to it.

"Wow you mean both you and Hinata? I don't know about that are you sure it's ok with you two?"

He didn't really care what she said next of cause he knew she was alright with it, he wasn't that dumb. He knew that she had talked it over with Hinata and this meant that he had two beautiful women in his life. And then he started to get that light headed feeling that he got when he had sex for a long time. The feeling of his mind going blank and body taking control. But it passed and he was back to his old self.

Smiling his foxy grin he looked at her and then it hit him; he knocked out the ANBU person when he came in. Turing around him made a clone so that it could take it to the hospital. The clone set of on its missions and Naruto turned back to face his lover.

It might have just been the hormones talking but right now she looked so hot. He knew what she looked like. He knew that under that top where her small bright red nipples, that she had a flat stomach. He knew how deep her belly button was and how curvy she was. Knowing where her love handles started and ended. The trousers had covered her hips, her ass and pussy. He knew almost every detail about her body. Just by looking at her he could see how she would look his she was sitting there naked. His imagination was large when he had perverted motives.

Moving closer to her he started to undo his trousers, earned a raised eye brow from Tsunade. Neither had thought about sex the entire time, Naruto had just trained and Tsunade had talked to Hinata. Each step Naruto took closed the distance between the love birds. Naruto stood beside her with only his boxers showing. She could see the hump and was his growing penis, moving her hands towards his dick. She could feel him, warm and hard in addition to the only thing that separated them was his boxers. Using both hands she pulled them down and let her eyes feasted on his cock.

He was semi hard, but not for long. She had blown his a couple if times but she wanted to try something different. Making seals which lead to her hands glowing green, then she placed her hands on his cock. Naruto twitched at the sudden delight her technique had increased the rate in which signals were transmitted to his CNS. Basically her felt much more.

Her smooth, petite hands glided over his shaft rubbing when necessary. Her right hands had moved to the tip of his dick and she used her thumb to rub his tip. Her other hand had taken a firm grip on his dick and started to stroke him up and down. Each movement that she made Naruto moaned.

He enjoyed how her glowing green hands were pleasuring him, increasing her pace and spitting on her hands as lubricant. She didn't want him to get friction burns. Taken a firmer grip she increases her pace, using both hands to wank him off. She had done this before but compared to then Naruto had a much bigger dick than Dan. Moving her head towards him she, tried to suck the life out of him through his mushroom head.

Her deep throating him was a great feeling but here he was able to get 100% stimulation at the tip. Her hands were gliding over his stomach. Feeling his rough hair brush her fingers aroused her further. Her twat had moistened and she could feel her panties moisten.

Flicking his head with her tongue she rotated her head in semi circles adding to his pleasure. He looked down to see her working on him in a trace. She had moved her hands back to his dick and she milking him off with her hands. The bliss of her sucking his tip was bringing him close to his orgasm. His back straightening he made small pants that were an indication of him about to come.

Tsunade stopped when Naruto was just a few seconds away from Cumming. Looking down her saw her smile at him.

"I don't want you to be spent for the night; I've made big plans for us three. Try to hold off until then."

"But I'm so close ... just finish me of Tsu-chan it won't take long. Please you don't know how this feels." Naruto replied, wanting to cum all over her face he really needed a release and he was going to get it.

"I don't care you have to wait. Just wait until tonight you're going to get both of us and ravage us. I want you to have enough to fill us both up. Now go before someone comes in."

"But Tsu-chan ..."

"Go Naruto, hurry before someone come."

Walking towards the door he didn't bother to put his cloths back on. He arrived at the door, he shifted his hands towards the handle, stepping out and looking around he saw no one in sight. He could sense no one around but he was putting a show on for her. He stepped back in and locked the door.

Rotating his head, he met her eyes again. He looked deep into her. Making his way to her, she could see the lust in his eyes. Back behind her desk again he lifted her up and Tsunade didn't protest he placed her on the desk and undone her belt. Placing each of her items of clothing on her desk and moved his head towards her black lace panties, he laced his lips on her. He could feel and tickling sensation of her pubic hair tickling him. He could smell her scent. He could even smell her, her scent was like bear to honey, and it attracted him. It seduced him, tangled him he was powerless against it. Parting his mouth, opening the gate way for his tongue he licked her.

The first lick is always the best; it caused a chain reaction each lick made her wetter, and softer. She was his other part he wanted to drink her completely. Her breast tasted of Carmel milk and her twat tasted the same but more sour. He put more feeling into it, began to be rougher he wanted her to shower him in her cum. He had this recurring dream several times and he was going to make it come true.

Moving his rough hands over her smooth milky skin. She was so smooth; her warm thighs only deepened his motivation to bring her boundless delight. His hands had finally reached her pussy. Using his fingers he inserted one, first the index finger.

"Ahh, go deeper in Naruto."

He could hear her talking but he took no notice, the sex so far more better when they were doing what they wanted to each other. He inserted another finger. He could feel her hair brush lightly against his fingers, pulling in and out of her he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. Forcing his fingers in deeper he started to lick her clit. It had grown twice its size from the stimulation. Now flicking his tongue on her and sinking his fingers deeper into her each time. Swallowing her juices for the fourth time since he started to lick her, for women her age he didn't understand how much she leaked during sex.

He had fallen for her body instantly when he met her. From the day he had met her, she had occupied most of his wet dreams. Every night that he had spent away from the village with his mentor he had dreamed of the same women again and again. Tsunade had been on top of the list. Looking up he wanted to see her face expression.

Their eyes met, her amber eyes had shrunk from the pleasure and his blue orbs were as large as they had always been. Brushing the entire length of his tongue he could lick both her clit and lips. The more surface area that he covered the more it added to her pleasure.

Moving his head back to allow another one of his fingers deeper into her. Every push moved the desk further back, hearing the desk creak under the pressure he wanted his movements to be faster. Pumping chakra into his fingers and tongue to multiply the chances of her going into a trance he moved his vacant hands to rub he chest. When he made contact he could feel the weight of her breast on his palm. Her large milky white breast looked so delicious he wished he would have add more time but he could sense someone approaching and he didn't know them.

Tsunade was close to reaching her climax when Naruto stopped. Opening her eyes to see what the problem was. Trying to figure out what the problem was, tuning in her sensed one of her nurses approaching.

"Now you know how it feels like, I'll see you tonight."

Prepared to move he wondered if he was being too cruel. Naruto hated it when t happened to him but she needed to understand it so she won't do it again. He wanted her to know his pain. He was being so selfish.

"_You selfish bastard."_

Searching through her desk looking for the vibrator that he had gotten her, wondering if it was really going to be here. Opening the last of her draws he found it. Placing chakra into it came to life in his palm. Slowly inserting it into her, he looked at her frown as he placed it in. His palm brushed her clit causing her to push closer to him. She was in presentable condition; now being able to hear this random person's footstep he pushed the hokage onto her seat. Dropping her cloths on the floor. Running across the room to put his own on. He ran back to the window but he first placed a small kiss on her cheek before he jumped out of the window.

Tsunade sat there breathless, praying for her working hours to end faster. Knowing that this useless vibrator wasn't going to help her in any way, she required Naruto to finish the job he had started.

"_You teasing bastard."_

**...**

The night came Naruto had made arrangements for his house. Knowing that he was going to get some. Making around 20 shadow clones he sent them around doing tasks, getting food, candles, condoms and music while the original Naruto had stayed in the bath room all day. Naruto had become extremely nervous, he had cut his hair, showered bathed, cut his nails, shaved and put some lotion on. He some of the best quality stuff in the world, being a hero had its benefits.

Looking at the time he saw that it was 10:30. Knowing that they were going to come soon, he could have easily sense them approaching but he was a nervous rack. Drying himself off and running into his bedroom to see if it was clean enough. He had both new bed sheets and even slippers. The scent of dinner had filled the house, nearly complete if he had waited for another 5-10 minutes it would be done. He was going to sever a medium rare steak with a bunch of other stuff that he wasn't sure on. He had steam vegetables, made sauce and they didn't want meat he had duck, chicken and salad for them. Enough food for five people was in the kitchen. The clones ran frantically around the house adding the finishing touches.

Running a comb through his hair, brushing his teach again for good measure, putting on deodorant and getting dressed. He was done now all he could do was wait. He had put on black trousers, a white top with a stripy orange tie. He wondered if he should put his shoes on. Normally he would move around barefoot but if he had on a tie he might as well have his shoes on.

Not being able to decide on what to wear he heard the door bell. His flop sweat had kicked in, he wasn't this nervous when he first had sex but this was just ridiculous, how could he feel so nervous. If it was because of Hinata then she would understand him, he knew she cared for him. She even confessed.

Still trapped in his thoughts he heard the bell again, snapping out of it he walked o the door and opened it.

Tsunade had on a light navy blue dress it was cut off just before her arms and she wore gloves to hide the rest of her arms. The back of her dress was cut off revealing her back. The front of her dress was magical, her breast were held in place by the dress she came her without wearing a bra, she could make out the darker shades where her nipples were. The front of the dress had a v cut upper half; he could see a large amount of her cleavage. It perfectly complemented her figure. She had golden loop ear rings on, her lip stick matched her dress and so did her eye lids. Blinking again he wanted to see if he wasn't dreaming. When he opened his eyes he still saw her. His stomach was filled with butterflies. Looking over her body again making sure he didn't miss anything.

Now he saw that she had a diamond necklace on, and on her right rest was a small bracelet. The cold night air that filled her eye with tears. Looking at her he himself was in a trance not being able to believe how great she looked, he just continued to stare at her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Tsunade in her usual seductive tone.

Walking in the warmth instantly hit her, she recognised the scent of several dished that he had prepared. Surprised that he was able to cook anything else apart from ramen she walked into the living room, allowing her intuition guide her. Finding the living room she looked around. Seeing pictures of his old teammates, her and several other people over his travels and missions.

Naruto fallowed behind her watching her ass sway from the left to the right. Without noticing she had tangled Naruto in her web, the growing erection and small grunts that she could hear from behind her were from unconscious actions. Spinning her body on the back of her heels, seeing the damage she had caused. Naruto eyes were lit with lust he moved towards her, with a growing pain in his crotch. His erection was having a hard time getting there, seeing the bulge in his pants increase Tsunade weighed her options.

Looking at the current situation the only way to calm him down was to fuck him until he was tired. And since she hadn't done it for a week she was the one that was going to be fucked to oblivion. She didn't want this cocktail dress to be ripped. She knew that Hinata was going to come by soon so she couldn't start of without her. They needed to talk about the current situation with Naruto.

Naruto had appeared in front of her in an instant and took her hands and nailed them above her head.

"AHH, one sec Naruto Hinata is on her way." Tsunade tried to plead with Naruto.

Pressing closer to her she could feel the bulge in his pants. With her arms over his head it was difficult to move around or even fight back. Placing his tongue on her neck Naruto began to tease her again. Before it was an amazing experience he loved the amount of control that he had over her. His tongue flicked over her neck down to her armpit.

Naruto being a virgin not so long ago didn't know how sensitive this part of her body was to her. His tongue brushed over her, he could taste her sweat, it was a bitter sour taste but he loved it none the less. Rolling his tongue over again he produced another moan from the mature blonde. He kept on liking like some wild dog until her heard the door bell ring again.

Wondering who would come this late at night, Naruto let go of tsunade and started to make the journey to the door. Tsunade zoomed past him reaching the door first. He could hear the door open. Naruto smirking to himself he knew how Tsunade had looked before she left. He chuckled to himself wondering what the person at the door must be thinking.

Approaching the door he heard them talk.

"Hey Hinata your on time. Come one in."

"Hello Tsunade, if something wrong? Your make up is a bit of a mess, also your sweating a lot."

During their 9 days imprisonment they had bonded, they had shared their secrets with each other, as every day passed they trusted each other a little more until the point they felt like family.

"Well you soon know. Come in Naruto prepared something for you, I'm going to go and I'll be back soon I forgot to bring something. Just go straight ahead Naruto is waiting for you."

As Tsunade finished her sentence Hinata grabbed her arm.

"What you can't go stay here with me, it's going to be weird if you're not. Please stay I don't know what I'm meant to talk about."

Tsunade made her way out; as she walked past Hinata she spoke a few words of engorgement.

"A kiss can say much more than words. Don't be shy he really does care about you. When we were in my office earlier today he moaned out your name, you're lucky he's normally just grunts while we have sex. Good luck and be brave like we talked about."

"No. I'm leaving now. I'm coming back tomorrow at lunch."

"What? Hinata just stay you really will enjoy this."

Tsunade looked at the troubled Hinata, most sure that if Hinata came back a different time in the day then she would have had more courage.

"_If I didn't look like this then that might have also helped. If she comes back tomorrow then she might be more prepared. I could also talk to Naruto about her and make sure he knows what to say in case he acts like his old self. But she has to face the music soon but not right now."_

"Hinata I think maybe your right, but you will be at this house tomorrow at 2 to have lunch. Don't be so nervous."

"Thank you Tsunade, sorry for the trouble that I caused."

Hinata made her way back to the door. Looking at tsunade she thanked her again and she was off. Tsunade waited for the cool night air calm her body. Listening to the leaves Russell against each other, the crickets chirped and the moon aluminates the garden.

"_He lives in a nice area with all of these super rich people."_

Turning her body after closing the dory she made her way back to the leaving room. He would have been pissed if he found out that she left without greeting him.

"_Crap he might chase after her. I need to think of something."_

Approaching the last turn before entering the living room she saw Naruto leaning against the wall, he heard everything they said. His arched his body in attempt to loosen it up, he had his eyes closed. He pondered on what his next move should be. He could go after her or he could stay here with Tsunade and let Hinata come back when she was ready.

His lips made contact with Tsunade's small plush lips. Opening his mouth to allow her access he could feel her breath entering into her lungs. His hot breath filled him up. They held this kiss for a few minutes, each going slow compared to their normal pace.

"Naruto." Whined tsunade.

She had the lead role for once and wasn't going to let this chance slip on by. Moving her hands to once again explore his body, she felt her body tingle with this new sensation. He hands covered every inch of his body. Pressing her waist and chest against him, moving her legs to brush his thighs, pulling him closer by his tie.

"strip down. Boy." Tsunade had ordered him.

Striping himself to his boxers he waited for her to brush up on him, he wanted to feel the body glide on his.

"I said strip."

Naruto getting extremely turned on by her ordering him about, loving the way that she dominated him. Pulling his boxers off letting them fall to his ankles he felt her body press against his. His dick was pocking her belly button through her dress. The thin dress was the only thing that kept them from connecting. Naruto being as hard as a rock moved his hands to her waist and held her close.

Tsunade worrying over her dress, it was new and he was going to get his pre cum all over it. Stepping back and taking off her dress to reveal her naked body. She had walked in with no underwear clearly prepared for what was awaiting her. Leaping onto him he felt his head hit the wall, her legs had him in place, and her tits buried his face. Naruto moved his hands to her ass getting a firm rub.

Tsunade had aliened her entrance with Naruto's dick, she urged him to push in. He moved is dick closer to her but she moved back starting a new game of teasing each other. Naruto getting annoyed tried to overpower her. Taking a better grip he tried to force his dick into her again.

Tsunade moved her hands to the back of Naruto's neck and started her jestu. He hands glowed green and Naruto lost control over his body. He tried to move but not even one muscle was responding to him. Looking at her she smiled at him. Seeing her pearly white teeth luring him further in her web. Climbing off him to see his body from afar. He looked hunky, he fully toned body was arousing her but with his dick standing tall she was losing it. Naruto has dominated her every time they had had sex but that was going to change. Moving back to him he placed her hands on his dick and once again her hands grew green. Placing his limp body on the floor and turning him on his back. Lifting her leg she trailed his body with her toes. She could feel the tension of his body emitting up her leg. He reached his waist and moved to his dick.

Pressing her toes on the base of his shaft she parted her toes, taking a firm grip she moved them up and down. Going faster and adding more pressure she saw pre cum coming out of him. Lowering herself, she faced his dick for the second time that day, blowing hit air onto him she could see him twitching. Placing her mouth on the tip of his dick she heard him sign. Wondering what he was thinking he moved her hands to his back and allowing him to control the muscles that were in charge of allowing him to talk.

"Stop the teasing Tsu-chan."

"Beg me to."

Moving back to his dick she swallowed the head again. Tapping her tongue on the tip of his dick Naruto started to groan again. Sucking the tip trying to drain all the pre cum out of his dick was greatest sensation. His head was getting 100% attention; Tsunade moved her hands again making Naruto think of what she was going to shut down now. Her hands were on his balls and she gave the light tight squeezes. Looking at Naruto. He looked at her through his squinted eyes.

"Tsu-chan let me go i can't move around like this."

"I said beg"

She made a few more seals and returned her hands to his balls and Naruto felt them tighten. It was like they were still there but he couldn't feel them. Tsunade had taken the tip back in her mouth gain and sucked harder. She wanted him to come all over her pretty face. Bobbing her head up and down. While sucking him off. Her cheeks had caved in from the pressure that her lungs were creating. Naruto lay down as he was the one being served and enjoyed it so much. Loving all the hard work that she was putting in to drink his cum was a fucking amazing feeling.

"_I might have to piss him of further to make him beg."_

Placing her glowing green hands on her own chest she powered up her lungs. Naruto tried to control himself as she increased her ability to suck by several times. Losing his mind he wanted this over fast. Trying to move his hands but she still had him under her control.

"_Fuck this I can't move and I'm not fucking giving in. No way that going to happen. Can't believe that she had me trapped so badly I can't move anything...i can't move anything."_

Smirking, Naruto closed his mind and rested his body, he sensed the mass amount of chakra that was all around him at all times and bought it into him. Trying to concentrate on nature and summon more chakra he could that feeling of complete peace that he has every time he goes sage mode. His pupil's changes shape and eye lids turned yellow. Once again he tried to move but he still wasn't able to. Looking down at her he really wanted to give in it wasn't a competition.

Tsunade was still bobbing her head, her ass faced the roof. Her nose touched his stomach every time that she came down, not being able to understand how she could swallow him so many times and not gag was amazing.

Tsunade moved her head back up to is tip and placed her breast beside his dick. Pacing a hand on each of them and rotating her hands clockwise Naruto was able to feel the cushioning meat rub his dick.

"Fuck baa-Chan calm down, I'm sorry. Just please let me move."

Feeling his climax approaching he wanted to cum inside her not in her mouth. But he was too late he felt like he was going to blow his load down her mouth but his muscles didn't contract like they normally did. He could feel himself Cumming but nothing was coming out. His balls were still tightened and he wasn't able to feel them now. She had stopped him from cumin.

Looking at her he knew that she understood was going on. Pulling herself off his dick a loud pop was heard when she tore her moth of his dick. Standing above him with her soaking wet pussy. Drips of her cum were falling and handing on his dick. Her warm pussy so close to him, if he had some control he would have already started to fuck her before she even stood up. Crouching down T sunade aligned her pussy to is dick and waited.

"Are you not going to say anything Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, think about it."

Bring herself down hard his dick shot straight up her pussy. His dick f was so much harder in sage mode. It was a struggle to just move it around even the slightest. Feeling his dick rub against her walls, there was every little friction because of all he juice. She had aliened her twat to a 45 degree angle but he was straights he could be. He was at 90, he experienced he moist walls tighten around him. Then he felt like he was going to cum again. The same thing happened before, enduring it before he could do it again. Tsunade straighten herself back up. Bouncing on his dick she fell straight down and bounced straight back up. She sensed that his balls hit the base of her ass hole very time she came down.

"Ahh, Naruto you look like you have your hands full."

"Shut up Tsu-chan, this is nothing."

"Yeah maybe you're right I should do something to make you feel something right Naruto –Sama."

"Yeah Tsu-Chan you should." _"I fucked up again."_

Doing a few more signs, her hands were glowing blue and placed them on the base of his dick. Then every sensation that Tsunade twat could allow him to experience he experienced. She increased the frequency of his receptors site making him feel better. His dick now felt like she was actually fucking a rock. It didn't move no matter how hard she tried.

Tsunade continued on bouncing, feeling her breast slam on her chest, the vibration were satisfying, her nipples were fully stretched, she wanted them to be sucked and nibbled on but she would rather have all this control over him. She could feel familiarity of her about to cum. making a few more signs she used the same jestu on Naruto but she use it on herself. She could feel her own climax arrive faster than she thought. Placing her hands back on his chest for much needed support she could see that he was trying to endure so much. It must have been driving him crazy.

When she finally felt herself Cumming it was a great feeling, stopping her movements to allow herself feel the reward of all her hard work. But it past by quickly, feeling annoyed she started up again and continued to bounce on Naruto.

3o minutes had gone by and tsunade could feel her legs and hips burning. He body was at its limit and she still hadn't cum yet. Her pussy burned each had reached their limit. Neither was able to endure anymore of this. Tsunade making the final seals for the night placed each of her glowing hands on herself and Naruto. The jestu had now been broken.

Naruto regained the control other this body, sitting up he moved Tsunade's body on the floor and climbed on top. Moving his hands over her body to her breasts he grabbed each nipple and applied gentle pressure. Entering inside her again, he moved his hips. His body was in great condition but he was exhausted. Angling his dick in a way that he was able to brush her clit while entering her.

"Tsu-chan" pant "I can't last longer" pant "I'm going to cum."

"I'm ready."

Tsunade bracing herself for the climax that was long overdue, Naruto brought up that last of his strength to trust a couple of more times. Stretching out her hands and clawing his back while moving her mouth to his neck.

"I'M CUMMIN ."

"ME TOO."

Naruto gave the final push to throw them into the abyss, Tsunade brought down her teeth into Naruto's shoulder, raking her hands up his back. His whole body throbbed, his quivering member shot out his thick creamy, boiling cum into her womb.

The sensation of endorphins running rampage across each of their minds. Losing the strength that he had used to hold himself up he fell down on her. He head rested by hers. Panting, their hot moist breath washing over their skin. Sliding of her sweating body he lay beside her, inching their bodies closer to each other. Naruto cradled tsunade in his arms. Moving his head to hers he kissed the back of her head.

"Goodnight Tsu-sama."

The fifth hokage lay there in the puddle of cum that they had produced with a smile plastered on her face.

"_I could get used to being called that."_

"Good night Nar-chan."

**...**

Naruto woke up the next morning after a good night's sleep. He had dreamed that they were of in the spring country enjoying there never changing weather. The sun washing over their bodies as the sand and sea were the only items coating their bodies apart from each other. He dreamed of how they lay next to each other just holding each other from dawn to sunset. He wanted this dream of his to come true.

Thinking of buying a villa in the country sitting outside watching the sun set, drinking until there weren't able to keep track of time. Thinking of buying one out of anyone reaches, so they could make love all day. A new ambition came into his mind, he dreamed of becoming the hokage and being acknowledged but now he wanted to be in their dream villa.

Opening his eye lids to see Tsunade still sleeping, they hadn't moved a muscle all night. They were in the same position as they had left fallen asleep in. Leaning towards he gave a small kiss to the back of her head again. Lifting her up taking her to his bedroom and placing the covers over her naked body before giving her another kiss on her check.

"_Wonder if you're hungry, I think i should make her something to eat. I could make some toast, fried eggs, bacon, scrambled eggs, salads, cereal ..."_

As Naruto continued to list all the things that he was going to make, placing his apron upon himself he started to get cracking. After half an hour everything he thought of was made. He had all the juices that she liked, the cereal she likes, the type of eggs, the meat cooked in 4 different ways. Just looking at the table made him think that he must have made too much food. He made more than he could fit on the table.

Sniffing he smelt the last of his baked goods were ready to be taken out. Putting on his foxy mittens, he took the last brownies, cookies and muffins out. Inhaling the sweat combination he could sense something else, the bread. The bread still needed another 15 minutes but by then most of the other things would have been made. He had to break the iron rule of all cooks. He had to use ninjestu. Making the necessary seals for a simple academy fire jestu he blew onto the bread increasing the yeast reaction. The bread rose higher and was finally a crispy golden colour.

Done he was ready, placing everything on the table, counter and chairs he felt like there was something missing. Looking around he saw there wasn't any alcohol shuffling to the cupboard trying not to knock any of the food of, he reached his destination and pulled out a random Bootle. He didn't know what it was but it was probably good, he was given allot of things over the year and alcohol that he was given was the best you could get. Travailing around to pick up more glasses ... no one said you can't have orange juice and wine at once.

Rearranging everything again he now had the perfect presentation of food. Satisfied he made his way to his bedroom. Walking across the kitchen he saw his blonde goddess wrapped in a plain pink towel.

"Morning Tsu. How did you sleep?"

"A bit sour but you can't be fine can you after what happened yesterday. Can you?"

"Yeah I'm fine where did you get that towel?" he said pointed at it.

"It was in your room, beside your bed on the floor. Wow you sure have made a lot to eat haven't you."

"Yeah I have, here have a seat and let's eat something." _"I know that this towel is not mine I have three towel and all blue ... can't buy orange ones." _

Picking out what to each, the chewed on their food silently enjoying each other company.

"_How can he not be worn out? Damn I'm happy that he has someone else to help him relax. I can barley move. Oww fuck Hinata might be coming soon."_

Looking around for the time she saw that it was 11:30, Naruto could make a few good meals and clean up the place before then if we don't make anymore mess.

"Naruto what are you going to say to Hinata when she comes over?"

Thatisn't my towel. I know all the ones I have all blue, non pink. Are you sure you got it from my room? I don't remember seeing it there."

"Yeah it was on a neat pile of cloths, with a note saying something. Now about Hinata"

"What did it say on the note? I know for a fact I didn't put a note of cloths out for you."

"I don't know what it said but the cloths were really slutty, you know short and see through, you already seen me naked you don't have to dress me half naked all the time.. Now what about Hinata? She will be coming soon."

"Well firstly I didn't put any cloths out for you and I didn't buy any see through ones. What the hell was I thinking right, also I didn't put out a note so what did it say. Before you ask about Hinata I don't know what I'm going to say but I will speak from the heart."

Tsunade waited a few moments before she spoke, thinking if it was really was the best option to let him speak from the heart. He would flatter her and make her feel great but if he speaks from the heart and hurts her then she might never recover from it. Weighing the pro against the cons. taking a bite on her bacon, scrambled eggs and toast sandwich before she spoke.

"Ok speak from the heart but if you hurt her then I'll make you cry like a little bitch. Now what do you mean that you didn't put the cloths and note out for me?"

"Finally I didn't put anything out for you; I just go up and left to make breakfast. When I left there were no towel, cloths. There was nothing in that room apart from you."

"Are you sure. Please Naruto this isn't funny anymore."

"I know I am being serious, I didn't put anything out for you I just left to make breakfast."

"Ok I think that someone might know about us."

"Are you sure maybe someone just sent some cloths over and they must have thought that I could get a women with great curves like you so sent over perfect cloths that just might have fitted you. This really looks bad what did the note say?"

"I don't know I just picked up the towel and walked here."

Both of them rose to their feet and hurried towards their bedroom. Arriving in they searched the floor until Naruto found the note.

"Baa-Chan it's here."

Unfolding the note he read out loud the contents of it.

"Dear hokage.

I have bought you some cloths for you when you walk out from the idiot that you're with right now and when you leave him were those cloths so the whole world can see that fucking hot body. Don't disappoint me; I'll be sending in more gifts for you and if you look under the bed I left you a treat. The day will come when the only person sucking the huge tits will be me, the one fingering you will be me and the name you will be screaming out will be mine.

Bye from you hugest fan and future love."

As Naruto finished the last few words the room had filled with an uncomfortable silence. Someone knew about them and not only that they wanted her for themselves self and from the looks of it they knew who each of them were. Tsunade faced Naruto who was smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about? Someone knows about us you baka."

"Well we know it's a girl and we also know they know us, like they met us and interacted with each other. Someone that is close enough to realize the slightest change in our behaviour. That's all I got but the women part is really hot."

"How the hell do you know that it's a woman? It could be a man that wrote it stop being stupid and try not to enjoy it so much."

"You know it's a woman because they mention nothing about them fucking you, just licking and fingering you. So they either can't get a hard on or they don't have a dick. And you have to see they funny side of this. Now we have to see if anyone of our friends is acting differently."

"Ok did you tell anyone anything? Even the slightest detail might have set them of; they could have spied on us. But if they did wouldn't you have sensed them?"

"No you see that I have to be in fox mode or sage mode to do that, if not I can't really sense anything that's going on. Now let's see when they left you."

"_The moment something is related to sex all men become some kind of a genius, fucking retarded."_

Naruto bent over and suck his hand under the bed, moving his hand over the surface of the floor seeing if he could reach anything. Now waving around while his head was above the bed Tsunade had to interfere, now the sex topic passed he became an idiot.

Using her super strength he picked up the bed over her head. Looking down she saw that there were a bunch of sex revealing tags, ranges of them. After Naruto had used them on her she had ran ahead and done her research. This person must have spent a small fortune. They ranged from simple penetration tags to complete orgasmic tags. Each cost a lot to buy but the one that had got her attention was the one in the centre. It was green tag with sliver italic writing on it, it said intimate seals came in pairs; one was given to her so the other must be kept on by her admirer. This was a very expensive; it connected people where ever they were and sent what they were feeling to each other. This person was well connected not only did they cost a lot but they were very hard to find. Only a few shops in the world sell these seals. It won't be hard to find out where they got it from.

Keeping hold of the bed as Naruto took out all the seals from under the bed, she decided that she would keep this information to herself. Dropping the bed back on the floor she moved to where Naruto was putting the seals, and to her delight he had placed the green and silver one on the side. Grabbing it and hiding it in her towel.

Sweat collected on her brow, all this secrecy stuff was a just a tiny bit exiting. Concentrating on what Naruto was saying to her.

"Wow this person is so a girl, look at all these seals out of all of them only one is penetrating. So Baa-Chan what do you think?"

"Think about what?" tsunade replied still half in her own thoughts.

"Well about all this, what shall we do? Shall we just keep letting them give us free stuff? Or shall we find out who they are?"

"Find out who they are because if we don't and they spread the word then I could get into a lot of trouble and people will start to judge the whole village not just me. They might even kick me of my position, if they thing that I'm letting other motives lead me. We need to find you're who they are and fast."

"Ok Baa-Chan I have a plan, I'll cook and wait for Hinata, she seems like a suspect but I don't think that she will use the language this person did. I'll take things over with her so that she can help us in our search for the culprit. You go back to work and see if there is anything in your office, and see how everyone is. call everyone that you think can know about us and tell them you have to give them a check up since they are coming up soon which is a good cover. From then you can ask them any questions since you're a doctor and they will have to answer you because you're the hokage. Also when I'm done talking with Hinata I'll go around and ask everyone that I think is a suspect and tell them that you need to give them a checkups. Keep your eye on shizune, I don't think that she will use the language but you never really know someone. Ok that's that's plan so far and when Hinata comes over she can out in her own input so that we can get a better plan. Any suggestions Tsu-Chan?"

"N-N-No Naruto I think you got everything so far."

"Oww before I forget I'm going to put a barrier around the house and to get in just walk in the front door, wait take any route because we can't let them know ere on to them right now. Just pretend to be freaked out. I'll go to your office later and put on there as well. When this person walks in the barrier then a chakra signal will be put on them then I can sense were they are at all times of the day."

"_Wow men are really sad; if they put all this effort somewhere else for sex then things would be very difficult."_

Naruto walking over to his wardrobe took out two outfits, one for each of the, her placed hers on the bed and his own over his body. Walking back to the kitchen to start on his lunch after he ate the rest of his breakfast.

Tsunade stood there completely pissed off; Naruto had taken out for her a swim suit. It looked like someone that just tied threads together and put them through a small piece of cotton that would be see through if it was wet. The cotton was meant to cover her pussy and tits. Only 3cm in length and height. Turning back to pace Naruto she picked out one of her shoes and threw it at Naruto.

The high heel struck Naruto on the side of his head, knocking him off his chair on the floor. He placed his hands over his head to stop the small gush of blood from coming out. Looking to see why she done that, he then saw what he picked out for her. Even he didn't want to buy that it would have been better if she just walked around naked but in his defence he only picked it out because the women was giving him strange looks and he was getting nervous he picked of the closest thing and bought it.

Tsunade ransacked he wardrobe and took out an outfit that presentable, her normal outfit. Both of now preparing for the rest of day. Naruto started on his lunch meal as he made his clone clean the room and house. He went half tail to speed up the healing. While tsunade was at her office to her head in forms for the medical checkups. Naruto made a good plan but it would have been perfect if it didn't involve paper work.

Thinking over things of the night that she asked sakura for her favour. She knew it was her but couldn't tell Naruto the person that wanted her was the person he wanted the most in the world. She had to do all this paper work to keep the cover that she didn't know that they knew it was her. But how did she find out? Was she told by someone or did she figure I out herself. So many questions were in her head and she had no way or organising them.

She hadn't spoken to her since that night but she knew that she had to call her up for all this help. If she didn't then sakura would have known that she knew that she was onto her. Calling the reception in the hospital and asked for sakura. It would take around 5 minutes for sakura to come by and when she did then she would know if it was her or not.

She knew sakura she would have kept her seal on her and her own was on her stomach. When she came in then she would activate it and see if hers also did.

Five minutes had passed and tsunade could sense that sakura was making her way up the stairs. Doing a few seals, she put her tag on standby. Sakura was right behind the door and the events of the night came pouring in her head. He twat had moistened and she could feel her body heat up. Sakura walked in smiling like the events never happened.

Moving her hand over the seal and activating it, and bring the same hand further down. The lightly pressed on her clit, causing the sudden pleasure passed throw both. Sakura let out a small pant, which bought her to her knees. Sakura seal started to transmit her own signals and he could tell sakura had been walking around with a vibrator in her all day.

Looking at her disciple slowly left her head, he small mouth parted she could see her mocking smile and; lustful eyes. It was lucid that it was her.

END OF THE STORY.

Could everyone that reviewed this story review again and if you please make sure I can send a reply it's annoying when I cant do it. Also thanks for reading this chapter I am going to be releasing one very week until the story is complete. Don't forget to review and also thanks again for reading. I would really like everyone's input.


	6. Chapter 6

The sixth chapter I have to say I never thought it was going to go this far. Just joking I was going to keep releasing until I had no more to release. I was thinking of writing anther fan fiction but I didn't want to be working on two different ones. It wouldn't be fair to them me, my brain or eyes. I stay on my net book for a long time, up to 7 hours a day. My eyes hurt for around 30 minutes or the rest of the day and then I'm fine again. The secret is to not look at the screen for too long and to blink often so your eyes do not dry up which courses them to hurt. The day I was starting to write this my legs were painful; I done over 4 hours of a solid workout so if I make mistakes that even I wouldn't do normally do my bad. Also I was so hurt by what Grammar Nazi had said to me, so never right a review like that again. Just fucking with all of you be truthful so I can improve of not I'll cry.

**This chapter will contain scenes that are for adults so don't read if you are above the age of 18 or 21 depending on where you live.**

Naruto was still in his kitchen. Scrubbing, washing and drying of dishes as he was handed them by his numerous shadow clones. He had cooked everything that he would think that girls would like, a low fat full filling meal, he had made a couple. He thought of making pasta but he heard girls don't like it because it fattens you up. He thought of also asking Ayame to come over and make the slimming raman that her raman sold which made them famous.

Listening to his clones working on tidying the house, he had them cleaning and brushing the whole place clean. Even sent some out to pick up some of those things that made your house smell fresh. Shopping bags full of ingredients for his newest creation. A triple chocolate cake, the chocolate was from the land that was famous for its coco beans. Partly someone had tried to use ninjestu to make coco beans and succeeded and past down his secrets. The simple thing was that they were pumped full of chakra so that they grew faster and that they didn't respire as much as they needed so you could get more chocolate out of them.

His clones moved in and took out the necessary bowls and pre heated the oven, understanding that he wasn't needed here he took off and set out to his bathroom to freshen up. Finding another new towel that wasn't his he took a long look at it before he picked it up. Sniffing it, fresh. Searching through it wondering f there was another note that was left behind. He wanted to hear her message again. The first one was just amazing. Shaking it he couldn't make out a note in it disappointed he went over to shower.

Scrubbing himself clean and drying himself clean. Reaching his mirror and opening it to take out his shaving cream and razor he saw a message had been written on the mirror.

"Won't be long before you clean yourself in my bathroom, just like you wanted for so long Naruto."

"_Wow. Does she want both of us? That might be great three women for just me."_

Laughing out loud to himself wondering how that would be, three women. He had one that he fell in love with the first time he saw and another he was going to return he love. But now he had another one that he did love but he lost it, there were a lot of those women over the year. Remembering Mui and their time together.

Turing the tap allowing the water to run, he filled up his hands and splashing the cold water against his face. Getting the cream and rubbing it were he was going to shave the thoughts of who this person could be ran rampage in his mind. Sliding the razor across this skin with a shallow level of thought, he was more interested in what he was going to talk to Hinata about. This situation could not have come at a better time. It would help them in trusting each other more and take there minds of being against competing and concentrate on helping each other. When he found this person he really did need to thank them for trying this out now.

Washing the cream of himself and making his way to his room to get dressed he had no idea on how to bring the topic up o when to. Should he do it the moment she walks in his house or should he bring it up after they had had their meal. Could he ask her while eating but that could ruin their meal.

Dressing and taking a seat waiting for hanta to show herself while thinking when to ask her. Maybe he had to just ask when the time was right, like when she asked how have you been, he'll tell her then. Sensing her approach his house he dismissed the clones and walked to the front door. Standing behind the door with a devilish grin. Hinata advanced to the door, taking a few breaths before knocking. Leaning forward lifting her hand bringing it closer to the door it burst open. All she saw was a yellow flash lashing out striking him in the jaw, gut and then back to the face sending him flying back into is house.

Regaining her sense. Taking a long look at who he knocked away, realizing that it was Naruto she ran to his aid. Looking his injuries she saw that it was nothing major a broken rib and a spained jaw.

"_no please don't be angry."_

Too nervous for her to voice her thoughts. She sat next to Naruto as he tried to regain control over the situation and his body. The hits had left his light headed, attempting to inhale. He coughed out a small trace of blood onto the back of his hand causing Hinata to squeak. Looking at her teary eyes.

"ahh, damn that hurt Hinata." Struggling to sit up straight. Inhaling again with more success. "calm down Hinata this isn't because of you it's because of Tsu-Chan. She hit me in the morning."

Shifting his body weight, he slowly raised to his feet with Hinata's aid. Feeling her small soft hands on his arm and she supported him made him wonder how small she really was. He looked at her carefully realising that she was really small for her age. He whole body was a size too small. The only thing that advanced her age were her breast. He could see clear D-cup breast hidden and held tight under her top.

She wore a similar dress to the one she wore last time, another full length dress revelling nothing but beauty about her. The dress stuck to her pale white skin, small patterns of flowers ran from the base along her side until it reached her stomach which it then spread. They continued to spread over her breast and finally reaching her shoulders. The dress didn't reveal as much skin as Naruto would like, it actually didn't reveal anything.

"Well Hinata please come in" Naruto spoke with his trade mark fox grin. Guiding her further into his house with there hands locked in each others. He led her to the kitchen to reveal the feast he had prepared for the both of them. Hinata stood there slightly shocked at how much food he had made. She knew he had become a chief for a few days but she also knew that he would have overdone it, and oww yes he did.

Being the next head of her clan she was requested by many families to come to their dinner parties, and every time she went she saw thousands being spent on fantastic food and no one ever eating it. What Naruto had prepared was the exact same thing but she felt really shy, wondering did she really have to eat everything? If she didn't eat then she would seem like she was starving herself but if she did then he might think differently of her.

"come on Hinata eat, I've slaved over this all morning and afternoon. Here have a seat."

Pulling a chair out for her and sliding it back into place with Hinata on it. Now he knew how much she weighed, probably around 40kg under the average weight for women of her age and profession. Taking the seat opposite her s that they could talk face to face. He started on the pasta, then the steak and then some chicken. He had to admit he sometimes didn't like to cook he rather let someone give him one thing and he could eat that but here he made more than they could both eat.

"T-t-t-thanks n-Naruto ." taking a bite into the pasta she could taste how good of a chief he was really. If she was going to be honest she would have said something like she didn't expect him o be so good. He always had a reputation of being dead last in everything but after the war he became the elite. She felt the distance grow in-between them but now that he could cook this great then maybe this could be something that they didn't need to feel bad.

Eating in silence for a few minutes before Naruto broke the attention.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes Naruto?"

"Something has happened with Tsu-chan and me. We got a note from someone that really likes her. I mean really likes her and they know about us."

"What are you sure? "

"Yeah they mentioned both of us together and I know they know it's me with her."

"How did they find out?"

"I don't know but we are going to need your help to find out, I can't keep going fox and sage mode people are starting to realize. I need you to see if anyone of our friends is acting differently."

"Hai"

"Ok so here is the full plan"

Continuing his plan and eating while Hinata continued to listen and eat. She soaked up all the information and starting to blush when Naruto had gotten up to read the note to her. When he was done she was quite surprised that they had found out a lot from just a note. She wanted to see the notes but she didn't want to see the X-tags.

When Naruto had told her everything that he knew she started to repeat his plan with a few adjustments. She was going to start hanging around with all of his female friends and ask questions as Tsunade was. They might have told her the truth since everyone in the whole village knew that she had a major crush on Naruto. they continued to talk and stray from the original point of them finding the person to how great each other looked, how they were and what they had been doing? Enjoying the convocation both didn't want to ruin the mood so just calmed themselves down and shock off their thoughts.

Naruto to learn things about her such as after the war she had to become the clan head after saving three different ones from three different villages. Her family thought it would be great to have her as the clan head so that they could make new ties with other villages. However Hinata didn't want to be the clan head she didn't like all the attention and strain that was placed on her. Since she saved the three clan heads she was pressured by everyone in the clan to get stronger and become someone suitable for the role of clan head. Also he leaned the sudden drain of attention from Hanabi caused some sort of resentment.

Hinata learned a lot more than Naruto had learned from her. He was out of his house in the recent year trying to get away from all the attention that made people strange around you. She could relate to that no one acts the same after finding out that she is a clan head. He never left his house unless he has a henge on or he just teleports around. He also told her about how he was going to move to a different part of the fire country. He wanted to start a family without being bothered by everyone. He also wanted to start his own business, he didn't really know what but he wanted it to be a family business.

While these two were getting to know and understand each other, Sakura and Tsunade were also going to be doing the same soon. Sakura was still lying on the floor and it was a little damp from her climax earlier. She looked into her mentor, lover and the hokage with pure lust. He wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and suck on her tits. Wanting to spank her, finger and use to use a dildo to fuck the both at the same time. Her thoughts were out of control, she could feel her own master's hand still on her own pussy and she knew what she was going through.

Crawling closer, not able to walk because of her burning loins. Inch by inch she was closing the distance between them. Thinking fast tsunade ripped her tag off cutting the connection, looking back at her disciple she knew that just getting rid of the tag wasn't going to be enough to stop her. Crawling up her desk, the sudden smell of her juices cooking hit her.

Sakura still had on a faint smile bending over so that he master could see what she was working with. Tsunade could see everything because she wasn't wearing a bra. She could see her nipples forcing their way out from her top and how they ached to be pinched. Sakura made herself comfortable on her masters desk, hands resting on the desk and her legs on her masters lap, trying to figure out what her master was thinking. She could see a lot of things; digest which tore Sakura apart but she also saw lust with mended her back into place.

"Sakura you have to stop this. I don't want to be with you and I command you not to tell anyone about this or Naruto ."

"No."

"what you can't refuse my order I'm the hokage."

"But you won't be for long, you taught me almost everything that I know and do you really think that I won't use this to my advantage?"

Pondering on what sakura would use this information for. She could blackmail her and make a fortune or she could blackmail the village and still be filthy rich. She could make her loose the title of hokage and damage the reputation of the village. The list went on and she knew that sakura had the higher ground right now and she couldn't change that at this moment. Before she spoke another word she had to think of what she was going to say. She didn't want her own or Naruto's reputation to be damaged.

"Fine what do you want?"

Smiling sakura leaned in closer to her faster brushing the index finger against her lips.

"A kiss, a long and passionate kiss among other things. What do you say about that?"

Blushing Tsunade parted he mouth and bought it closer to hers. As she closer the distance she remember who she was doing it for and it gave her strength. Her lips met again her finger. Opening her eyes she saw sakura lips just behind her own finger.

"I want you to submit to me."

"W-what?"

"I want YOU to submit to me. I want you to come to me when you're horny and I want to use you when I am. I want to become your _master._"

Knowing there wasn't much she could do in these circumstances she had to submit to her but if she did then she would be cheating on him, but what choice did she have? What a hectic life she was leading.

"I submit to you Sakura."

"It's sama to you."

"Sakura-sama."

"no you have to earn that one."

"I'm sorry Haruno-sama."

"Good"

Moving her finger out of the way and bringing her lips against her new subordinates. Pushing her tongue out f her mouth into hers he felt her soft lips brush he tongue. Retreating her own tongue to lick her soft lips. Sakura placed her masters face into hers palms moving her own head into an angle that she felt comfortable with. Biting on her old masters lips Sakura stuck her tongue further down her mouth. Exploring her mouth, feeling their tongues fought each other was electrifying. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Lifting Tsunade's chin higher and placing her mouth on her neck after giving it a few kisses she bought it back to her mouth again.

The tongue met in this time as a clash, Tsunade determined to regain control over her disciple. Sucking on each other's tongues Sakura laid her left hands on the base of her breast. Bringing it higher she felt her masters hard erect nipple behind the thin piece of clothing. Moving it higher she reached he valley and could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

Breaking their kiss Sakura moved her lips to her Breast, gently placing he nipple in her mouth she began to suck.

"Ahh, sakura" moaned the hockage

Trying to suck on her harder she could taste something besides the taste of her salty skin. She could taste something sweat, literally something that was a sweat. Sucking harder she began to drink her milk, the more sakura drink the more closer she got in figuring out what it was. Caramel, she tasted of caramel. Moving her vacant hands around her body she placed one on her on the other breast as one went to her mouth. Wanting to know where the title of legendary sucker came from.

Tsunade opened her mouth to allow sakura's hand into her mouth,, she could taste what must have been her juices. Forcing he hands in further getting three fingers in. With another push she forced the forth and then her palm. The whole hand up to her wrist was in her mouth. Moving it further into her mouth reaching out to grab her uvula cause the hokage to slightly choke. This much power turned both women on, Sakura really had dominated her, pulling on it now she heard her choke again. Concentrating her hands began to blow bright green and against he put her hands on it. This time she did gag. She had restored her gag reflex so her old title was taken away.

Tsunade chocking on her students hands as she felt her nipple being sucked off. She didn't normally feel her gag reflex at all unless she was with Naruto but here her student restored hers and she felt like she was going to empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Pulling on her throat she against making her choke even further. Giving it one final pull before she retrieved her hand. Placing the hokage on her shoulder and she coughed and her drool coated her top.

Not giving her a chance to recover she moved her hand into her pants. The light tingle of her hairs brushing her skin, the moist damp panties she was wearing and then finally her other pairs of lips. Searching around her she found he clit and pressed lightly on it.

"Ahh, Haruno-sama please don't."

Teasing her former master more she applied more pressure and adding some movement. Creating more friction on her clit caused he to release well kept moans. Slowly Tsunade was scrumming to Sakura and her technique. Again rotating her finger tips tsunade moaned again. Sakura bought her other hand to Tsunade's waist, getting a first grip on her cloths and began to start tearing them apart with her medical scalpel. Ripping through the cloths without a second to give anyone time to rethink.

Bring her hand back to her breast she gave gentle squeezes, moving her head further away from tsunade sakura saw Tsunade dressed in bright red launderer. She had stoking on which were clipped to her panties. Wondering how good she would have looked it she had her bra on right now. Smirking to herself wanting the time to come when she was allowed to dress her how she wanted.

Taking her breast back onto her palm and placing the nipple back in her mouth she began to suck like a newborn baby hungry for its meal, moving her now vacant hand to her other breast she began to fondle her.

"_Damn, she can't be this good at that age. How does everyone know more about sex than I do, even Hinata does? But fuck this feels good."_

The sensations of the three most sensitive parts of her body were currently being brushed, sucked and fondle. Regaining her breath, wanting to be in control she moved her own hands to sakura.

"Haruno-sama... may I please you?"

"Don't fail or I'll spank you."

A bit afraid o her threat but more aroused tsunade moved her own hands, making her own medical scalpel slowly ripping her medical top off. Letting the ruined doctor uniform slide of her body Tsunade moved her lips to her nipples. Her skin made contact with Tsunade lips caused a sudden electric shock. The shock caused Sakura to have her mini orgasm. Tsunade socked on her nipple thinking it was Naruto 's cock. But this was several times smaller it was much easier to suck on it. Sucking hard enough that her own checks touched each other in the inside of her mouth.

"Well done Tsu-himi no spanking for you for not pleasing me." Taking a few breaths to complete the next sentence. "But you ripped your master's cloths so turn around on your desk"

Feeling cheated she let go of Sakura's nipple and got on her desk on all fours. Her ass and soaking wet pussy was facing sakura. Sakura's hands touched her ass each hand on one of her cheeks she moved them in small circles. Using a small amount of her chakra sakura bought her hand up and bought it down fast enough that it seemed like a blur. The speed was amazing but her power wasn't enough but with the chakra she had used it seemed to hurt and sounds louder.

"AHHH"

Tsunade lowered her head has sakura bought her other hand up and while making small circles with the other. She was going to do it again bracing herself. For another spank, bracing her pulp pale ass for another. Sakura bought this one down the same speed but she added more power. Again she lifted her hand ahs the other one massaged her she kept continued the cycle.

"Please Haruno-sama not another. I'm so sorry no more." Tears now had started to gather in her eyes, eventually they would have slowly moved down her cheeks and then roll of her face..

After the third spank her pale ass was turning as bright red with the hand prints of sakura on them.

"You have seven more Tsu-himi so brace yourself there only doing to get stronger"

Tsunade laid there on all fours receiving punishment from her successor, not being able to bear until this whole ordeal to be over. She sat here being dominated by some stick like woman that still hadn't fully grown her curves. She waited for her to get spanked and then feel the delight of being massaged the same place she was hit.

Sakura's hands and arms had started to ache she needed this to come to an end before her master took notice that she slowed down her pace and also her decreasing power. Listening to her predecessor pant and flinch from each spank aroused her. Yes she could have felt more in control and a lot more better by simply biting down on her but this primitive session was much more t her nature.

"Tsu-himi, have you learnt your lesson yet?"

Catching her breath and trying to move from this uncomfortable position but being unable to from Sakura holding her in place. Turning round to meet her eyes and then lowering her head back down.

"Yes I did Haruno-sama please forgive me."

The demented chuckle that sakura conjured put sent shivers up Tsunade's spine. It was going to be over soon she had to take control back and tell Naruto fast before this got completely out of hand.

Shirting herself onto her swollen ass. Tsunade parted her legs and dragged sakura in with them. Feeling each other's soft skin glide over each others as it bought them back into a distant that they could have shared another kiss. Grabbing the back of sakura's neck and forcing her tongue into her mouth.

She was doing good she had taken control over the kiss and now she was going to take everything else. Dominating her mouth she moved to her next target, grabbing one of her breast and her other nipple she gave her hard rubs to each. The friction wasn't hard to overcome as she had sucked on sakura's long nipples.

"Tsu-himi calm down were not on some sort of time limit."

Her pleads had fallen on deaf ears, tsunade ignored her pupil and moved down lower to the most sensitive part sakura body had. Her glowing green hands came into contact with her clit causing sudden pleasure running rampage through her. Brushing her harder and harder each time sakura let out even the slightest of moans.

Getting on her knees while moving sakura into a easier access position she placed her lips on her clit and gave a gentle kiss. Moving her tongue over her clit tasting her juice and the taste of her own fingers that was left on her. Summoning memories of her sessions with Naruto and how he manages to make her dreams into a reality she used the feeling and sensations to try and make her pupil feel the same thing. Sure she was meant to be the enemy but right now she could enjoy herself. Moving her tongue further into her depth, the tip of her tongue made its way into her pussy and her nose pressed lightly on her clit.

Tsunade explored her pupils entrance and valley with her mind's eye, trying the feel for the most sensitive part to get this over with. While she twist and turned her she felt sakura tense when she reached mid way to the left. Retreating herself and forcing herself back to the place and sakura mimicked her own reaction.

"_Found your weak spot sakura."_

Forcing chakra onto the tip of her tongue she continued to lick her at her G spot, sakura moved her hands and grabbed her masters pony tails and used them to balance herself. As her master licked her pussy sakura reached for one of her tags that was kept in her bra. Pulling the bright blue tag and placing it over her eyes she activated its effects.

This tag was known to put the fantasies of the person and their lover together and create one that both could enjoy. The tag came to life as it was activated and it showed sakura her partners and her best fantasy.

Sakura had a clear idea of what her fantasy was. It was her and her masters in a hotel room, a heart shaped bed, mirrors on the wall and ceiling and food and drinks for them to gain their energy back. She also expected to find that Tsunade fantasy would have her at least in but what she saw instead came to her as a complete shock.

She was tried to a large king-size bed with dark brown or black duvet cover. Her hands the cuffed to the opposite sides of the bed as were her legs. She had no cloths on her body apart from some very slutty underwear. Her bra fully covered her breast but there was a small flap which could be opened to see her nipple. Her panties were very similar but not only did they cover more but they also had a zip and that had the same role as the flaps on her bra.

Scanning over her naked body she realised that it was her own body and on it was writing. Straining her neck she managed to make out a few of the words written on her body with black permanent marker.

Whore.

Slut.

Cum Queen.

More was written on her body but she couldn't make sense of it at these angles. Pulling on the cuffs wondering how strong they were, after a couple of pulls she knew that they were issued for shinobi because they managed to stay in contact even though she pulled as hard as she could. Looking around the room she saw a few bedroom requirements, a wardrobe, mirror and a nightstand. Again she pulled on her cuffs trying to free herself. While she continued her futile actions she heard the door creak open.

A gust of wind came rushing in brushing over her naked body, her nipples stood erect, her clit withdrew and Goosebumps spread around her body. Straining her neck to see how Tsunade had picked to be in her fantasy. She pondered whether it would be weird if she was going to provide the service her body desperately needed. Fixing her eyes that was leaning casually by the door she saw the orange hair and instantly focused her eyes making sure who it really was.

Naruto stood by the door naked, his dick rested on his hand which was barley enough to cover the first half of it. Thinking if something of that size could fit into her she moved back slightly afraid that it might break her in half. Naruto made his way towards the tied up sakura. Taking a seat on the bed beside her he moved his hand to her breast taking a firm grip.

Using his fingers he pinched her nipple and pulled it to himself. Her back arched and her whole body moved in the direction she was being lifted afraid that if she didn't then it might have torn off.

"Well? Do you think it's a good name?"

"What do u mean? Just stop pulling on my nipple you bastard."

"Come on you know what's written on your body. Do you think that's its a good name that suits you or not?"

"just stop pulling"

"I'll stop pulling is you answer me."

Thinking of the four words that were nominees for her new name.

"_Calm down just think. Slut, whore and cum queen. Cum queen has a nice ring to it and it seems like something Naruto could come up with."_

"yes I think it's a good name, STOP PULLING"

Easing his grip and lowering her body back down on her bed.

"Introduce yourself to me."

Taken back by his request and feeling so embarrassed that she became redder than Hinata could ever be she tried to introduce herself to him with her new name. Her mouth quickly dried up.

"Could you untie me first?" prayed sakura who wanted nothing more to cover naked body and hide under the covers. With all that was going on right now she could feel her pussy moisten. She had to admit that this was a complete turn on for her.

"No, I like you under my control. I'm sorry my name is Naruto what's yours?"

"_Smart ass."_

"Well my name is..."

"Yea? What is it?"

"It's..."

"Yeah?"

"Cum queen. That my name."

"What a well thought of name who gave it to you? Must have been someone that knows how you really are."

"My master gave it to me."

"And who might you master be?"

Her mouth said the name Tsunade but in her head for a brief second she said Naruto . Confused wondering what she thought was really her thought or was it the tag playing jokes on her. Not wanting to stay in this fantasy word any longer she tried to control her real body and rip the tag of over her eyes.

Thorn back into reality and back into her session with Tsunade as she gulped down her juices and slammed her tongue on her clit. Pulling her masters head closer to her and she herself leaned over her and placed her head on her back. Her pink hair covered Tsunade's back and she could feel her orgasms about to reach soon.

"Tsu-himi I'm going to cum."

The busty hokage smirked to herself and added a combination of chakra elements at the tip of her tongue and continued to lick her. The fire elements burned her while the lightening tickled her, shooting sparks around her body.

"FUCK I'M CUMMING."

The gates broke down and her juices came rushing out and they were squirted on Tsunade's face. The hokage caught momentarily off her guard by the sudden amount of cum sakura was squirting out. Forcing herself back she again went to lick her clit.

"wait... I ...stop."

The sensation of her squirting over he master was enough for her to loose herself in her own mind but with added pleasure of her being licked while Cumming knocked her completely over the edge. Getting light headed she felt her body go limp and her head fall over the end pf the desk. Her body continued to spas as her lost herself in the abyss of pleasure.

Tsunade got back onto her feet and looked down on her disciple. She looked like a satisfied woman, on her face was the smile that proved it. Feeling extremely confident she done a few signs and summoned a shadow clone. The clone picked her up from the desk got her dressed and took her back to her apartment. Taking a seat on her chair and wiping the sweat from her brow she saw. Speeding her legs to cool her burning pussy peeling the tag off that she placed on herself and tucked into her desk draw.

Leaning back and summoning another clone to carry on her duties she herself got dressed and made her way to her house to freshen up not wanting people to see the state that she was in. As he left from roof to roof she wondered how she was going to tell Naruto that not only did she know who the culprit was but she cheated on him with them. Not once but twice.

She knew that he would pretend that it was no big deal and that he would have done same thing if he was in her shoes but she knew that he would just be lying to her. He would have been angry and heartbroken because of her actions. The guilt built up inside her until he could bare it no more and soared to his house.

****

Naruto was sitting alone in his black leather sofa, the newest addition to his vast leather furniture. He had more money that he wanted to admit. When his master died he had very little time to go through is will but when he did he found that he was left with half of everything that he had ever owned. The other half went to the hokage and a smaller half went to the village. When he got the money he tried out a large amount of businesses but the one that was the most beneficial to him was his restaurant. He had doubled the money he got from Jiraya but when it came to fixing the house he had to spend all of it.

But that was around the time when people had started to send him money and other things. The presents came quiet often once on his birthday, the day he saved the world and the day that joined and left the academy. Around these times he stocked up on everything he needed and when he had left over 's he gave them to the village charity. This got him more famous and people continued to send the odd gits every now and then.

Picking up the comb and running it through his hair he wondered how Tsunade was going to tell him that she had cheated on him with sakura. Yes he did know, he was in fox mode twice, and it just happened to be around the time they were together. He didn't want to bring something up that she didn't feel comfortable telling him so he let it slide for now. But the idea of Tsunade and Sakura together was a complete turn on.

"_if I can have two people in my life why can't she? But I'm so happy that it's not a man that could be annoying. Oww well looks like everything worked out for the best."_

Sensing her approaching her turned to look at the sleeping beauty that laid next to him, he fought himself not to try anything on her. He could make out the firm D-cup breast that her bra was keeping safe for him and he could also see a small amount of her red lace panties and her pussy that was behind it. Moving his left hand towards her he used his right hand to pull it back as if it belonged to another person. He was losing control her lips were slightly parted and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her but if he did then their first kiss would have been something that only one of them would remember. And he knew that if he done something like that then she would have been really pissed off with him.

Getting up before he tried to do anything again he went to open the door as he blonde mistress came bunching in. He could see that she had been having some fun during from her opened top, ruined makeup, the scent of arousal and from the sweat from her body which could have come from the running and jumping but in his mind it seemed better to place it as an offspring from her session.

As she landed on the dory step her breast bounced a few times before she stood up straight and when she did they also gave a small little jingle. Not making eye contact she walked into his house making her way t the living room, while arriving there she saw the passed out Hinata in the sofa. What a site to look at she didn't know if Hinata was trying to be seductive but what she had been wearing recently had been showing her figure. She didn't have anything against it but to her it felt like slightly like she was trying to compete with her.

What she was wearing right now was another dress this one was black, and cut shorter than the other one this reached her knees. Moving towards she trying to find something that would cover up the athlete shaped legs and the small amount of her panties that were showing. Pulling her dress further down to cover her up Hinata protested but striking out with her bloodline limit and landing one hit in the gut of the hokage. Moving away and starting her medical treatment jestu while trying to find a blanket that could have been in the room.

"Naru-chan bring me a blanket or something."

"Sure Tsu-himi."

"_What oww fuck he might already know about me and her." _Taking panicked breaths along with the flop sweat that was covering her body she attempted to calm herself down. _"Calm down he might have just called me that by chance or something. I need to tell him now before he finds out himself and gets all worked up about it."_

Taking her top off to reveal her saliva covered breast she thought maybe distracting him with her used body was not the best idea that she could come up with. Quickly putting her cloths back on she tried to fix herself up. Rubbing the scattered mascara from her face also trying to remove the lip stick before Naruto came back.

When he did he held the same towel that she wore earlier in the morning, the one that she was given to by Sakura.

"_Shit he really does know about us."_

"here Tsu-himi. Is something wrong you seem to be worried?"

"no it's nothing."

Taking the towel from him and placing it over Hinata's cold welcoming body. Taking a seat on the far side of the sofa where Hinata was lying, she crossed her legs and waited for Naruto to start the conversation.

"so have you talked to her yet?" asked Naruto .

"What? Talked to whom?"

"The people you think sent you the letter? Are you sure your ok?" questioned Naruto worried about her.

"Yeah I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm ok, so have you talked to anyone yet?"

"No not yet I'm still thinking of all the suspects."

"Really like who because I can only think of three people. Well I'll tell you mine and then you tell me yours so we can compare them."

"Sure. Go on."

"well I'm thinking that maybe Ino could have been part of it, shizune and yes I said it might not be her but she is one of the closest people to you and finally Sakura."

When he said his former teammates name he paid as much attention to her reaction as he could. He already knew it was sakura but he needed to hear her say it. He just couldn't think why she was trying to hide it from him.

"_I think I should just ask her out straight and if she tells me then that's fine I'll ask her to hide it for a bit while Hinata helps us out. But if she doesn't then that will also work out fine but then she will know that I know about them and then she could get angry at me for spying on her. Maybe I should go to sakura's first and ask her."_

"well I haven't spoken to Ino or shizune yet but I have spoken to sakura but I don't think that it's her."

"oww ok so who else is on your list?"

"I have TenTen, anko because you know of her _nature, _i also have Temari and a bunch of others most of them are women but I don't think that anyone meant what they were saying. I think they were just trying to scare one of us. We should just leave it alone."

"Yeah maybe. Whatever you say. I'm going to go to sakura's place later want to come? She invited me I think a week ago and I said I'm come by soon."

"yeah I think you should go."

"_What the fuck does she think she's playing at? I can't let him go he's going to find out if he does. But how the hell am I going to keep him here."_

Naruto walked around his living room searching for something, looking under the sofa's and under the coffee table. Walking out the room still continuing the search for whatever he wanted he stopped and heard him grunt. Making her way to the walkway she saw him trying to put on his shoes, hopping around on the stop he successfully managed to out one on. Wiping the sweat from his braw he bent over creating another grunt while attempting to put on the next one.

Walking up beside him, she took her stance and leaned against the wall. Raising his head and looking at her he saw her stare back at him. being so early in their relationship they were at the point where they were not able to keep their hands of each other. Smiling with his trade mark grin he moved in to kiss her.

Their lips met and their dance began, each knew what is was like when they were in control or the ones being dominated so with their new found experiences they made the kiss they shared right now a mixture of both of them. Tilting his head to the left as did Tsunade they deepened their kiss, exploring her mouth he could taste the way his previous crush tasted. The breast, saliva and her pussy where all mixed in Tsunade's mouth along with her own taste. Moving his hand to the back of her next he pushed he closer to him adding a rough side to the kiss.

Pushing Naruto further away and closing her lips to end the kiss. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto still trying to move his lips towards her while sticking out his tongue trying to find her. Opening his eyes he met her eyes.

"are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you to stay`" leaning closer and pressing her breast on his chest. "_Naruto-same?"_

"Well I'm sure we can work something out."

"Well I don't know what to do _Naruto –sama _I have an awful inch down before that only you can scratch."

"well I will be back after seeing your admirer."

Moving faster than the hokage could see he pinned her hands over her head. Their eyes met again and it was hard to believe that only moments ago they were in a passionate kiss and now they were manipulating each other.

In the corner of her eye she saw a figure move turning her head to see who was in their house she saw that it was Naruto .

"_he must have made a clone when he went for the towel"_

Frowning she looked back and forth trying to make out which was the original one, deciding that it was more likely that it was the one that wasn't pinning her.

"so what are you going to do now? You can't get her to just get rid of her feeling and if you handle it wrong what then? The whole village will know about us over night."

"yeah I know who it is this isn't the first time I've been in this situation."

"so what you're going to out us all three in one room? I don't think that will work this time not with three different people. Hinata will probably just break down and do something crazy while you will try to do something to fix all of it but then realize that it will make it worse and then months or years later you will know that there was nothing you could have done to stop this."

"You sound like everyone else during the war, I will find a way to solve this just trust me like I done to you."

Kissing her he turned his back and made his way to the pink ninjas house.

"_Just don't get yourself hurt."_

****

Later that same day as Naruto made his way to Sakura's house he had a mixture of emotions and tactics. He wasn't sure on how he was meant to approach her; was he mean to be hostile, friendly or should he just act like his old self? The distance to sakura's house decreased but Naruto 's options seemed to have been broadened.

Entering the section of the village that her house was in he wanted to stop and just think it through. It might have been better if he just bought Tsunade along. He could have fucked her right there and then and make sakura watch. He could have talked it over with Tsunade. He just had too many options and him recalling his past mistakes wasn't helping him solve anything now.

Passing the flower shop that belonged to Ino he now was only a few minutes away from her house and he still hadn't made up his mind yet.

"_I will know when I see her."_

Pressing closer and closer to her house with his every leap he finally reached her street, landing successfully he made the rest of his journey by walking. Arriving at her house about to ring the door bell he could hear something going on behind the closed doors. Pressing his ears against the doors he could hear objects being knocked over. Getting on his feat he surveyed her house looking for an entrance apart from one so obvious.

Jumping to the side window he peered in, not seeing anyone he opened the window and snuck in. The invasion so far was successful. Clinging to the walls he listening carefully once again; a few pants and moans could be heard and it came from the same direction as her bedroom. Thinking the worse he prepared to burst in save her if he needed to. But he didn't know what the treat was so he carefully travelled though he house without being detected. Being outside the room now he could still hear the moans and pants. Opening the door he couldn't make out anything, changing to a different angle to see what was going on. Now on his left side he could make out a blur is seemed like she was having someone over. Someone _over. _

Trying to be a gentleman he closed the door and he came so close to see who it was. For all he knew it could have been someone else and that thought drove him crazy but if it was sakura then he knew that she didn't love Tsunade. If she did then she would have at least tried to mention it to her but sensing that this was meant to be a secret affair it pissed him of.

His expression changed faster than British weather and he returned to the spot and opened the door. He could make out sakura on the bed he head in the pillow cases and he back arched up. Opening the door further he could make out long streaks of beech blond hair covering her back with someone face stuck in her ass. Opening the door completely without making a sound he saw that she was with Ino-pig.

There naked bodies rubbing against each other for pleasure, and at this distance he could see that Ino was licking Sakura out. He could see a droplet escaping the corner of her mouth. Each so into each to her that they weren't able to sense that Naruto was there. The sudden rage and anger that filled his up was hard for him to contain. He clenched his fists he wanted nothing more than to just hurt them. He could have made a shadow clone and fucked them into a messy puddle but if he did then Tsunade would not have forgiven him.

For someone that was a powerful, rude, straight forward, prideful and an inspiration to almost anyone Tsunade was nothing more than a sweet woman that rather have forgiven someone and let them do bad things to her than watch them suffer. So if he didn't anything to them right now she would not have forgiven him for hurting her precious successors.

Turning his back t him he left the room and closed the door behind himself and left the way he came from. Making his way back home to his lover.

"_now I have to explain this to her. Fuck those dumb bitches I can't believe that I had a thing for someone like them. Fuck them I'll mess with them like them done with Tsu-himi."_

Back ay Sakura's house Ino was still in he ass licking wildly at her. Sakura could feel her upcoming orgasm approaching quiet fast and when it came he melted he contents into Ino mouth and Ino was more than happy to swallow her juices up.

The pleasured sakura lifted her head and opened her throat to allow more air in. The Ino behind her moved out from underneath her and went out in a poof of smoke.

"_nothing like Tsunade-same. I want to be with you so much. Please come to me."_

****

Naruto arrived at his house smelling the scent of pasta Bolognese being cooked. He wondered which of the two was cooking for him he wasn't sure why but he would rather have had Tsunade cooking for him. he wanted to be with both equally but right now he was more in the favour of Tsunade, he also wanted her to be at home so when he walked him he could spank that pulp white ass into a swollen red one for letting sakura have her way. He wanted to fucking drink her up and leave her dry for days.

He wanted to be with her now but if he came to her with this anger he could hurt her and that was something that he was never going to do. Jumping over the house and landing in the garden he walked over to the pond. Taking the position he used while entering sage mode he tried to calm his mind and get rid all of the anger. He beat the 9 tails he could do this no sweat. Feeling the world, the plants, animals and the people around him he tried to collect the chakra around him. he was meant to have a perfect balance or else he would turn into a form and that's what was happening right now. His natural balance was shifting to the animal side it could have due to the thoughts he was having.

He wanted to hurt sakura and ino but that will just create more hate all he could do was make them aware of his feeling and then try to forgive them.

After a good 15 minutes as he tried to meditate himself away from his anger he proved that he could have done it. He needed to think of all the sides to the story, he needed to know their side and then he could react. The time he spent trying to understand he came further from his hatred but the uneasiness in his heart that came with trying to tell Tsunade still didn't go.

The pains till remained there among with the growing hatred he felt towards Sakura and ino whenever he thought of trying to tell her.

Consumed in his thoughts he didn't hear Tsunade walk up behind him. placing her hands over his closed eyes.

"Guess who?"

"It's you Tsu-chan. Sorry for not coming to talk to you I needed time to cool down."

"Don't care I have something for you."

Handing him a plain black pent tip pen he picked it up confused on what he was meant to do.

"What am I meant to do with this?" he asked as he turned around to only be stopped by her.

"Don't open your eyes let me get ready."

Waiting there like some giddy child that wasn't able to wait for a present. He sat there with his dispersing hatred and mounting love and interest in her. Trying to open his eyes and see what it was only to have a angry hokage yell at him.

"I said don't open your eyes. Just wait won't be much longer now, please don't open your eyes this is really embarrassing."

Disappointed and really curious on what was going on. he fiddled the flip tip like Hinata used to do with her fingers. Started to rock on the stop growing really impatient.

"_dam he really is like a child he cant even wait for one minute. Hopes he likes this or this is going to the worst moment in my life."_

"ok Naruto you can open your eyes now."

"YES!"

Opening his eyes he saw her naked right in front of him. out in the open where so many of the world's most important and powerful people could see. She was in front of him showing her wet pussy with her legs at opposite end, he hands behind her back supporting her weight and he was facing the left with a small self couscous smile.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well what we are going to do is ... well you're going to ... I read this is this weeks woman's magazine ... what we are going to do is."

Seeing how embarrassed she was, he could see that he was trying to keep up with his generation and when trying to she must have sensed that she might be too far ahead.

"_she much be feeling so insecure. Guess I have to show her what effect she has on me."_

Standing up pulling his trousers off and his boxers to show he his hard dick. He stood up proud.

"This is the effect you have on me, it's bewitching. So what are we going to do?" he asked with his trade mark grin.

"_Guess you understand me better than I thought. Thank you so much."_

"Well what we are going to do is ... you're going to write all over me and tomorrow I'll show that dumb bitch who I'm with."

"I like the sound of that."

Taking the lid off he leaned over her he belly and took the tip to her.

"What shall I write Tsu-chan?"

"Write the most disgusting things that you can think off and then fuck me hard enough to make me scream so loud the ANBU have to come over to inspect. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't move for a week. I want you to carry me to that pink slut's house and then show her what a real man can do. I want you to then make me gag on you again."

"_so you are angry for letting yourself be used by her. Well I take the hatred and we will show her what we can do with each other."_

"Come here we have a lot of work to do Naruto."

"Yes Tsu-sama."

_**...**_

Well this is the 6th chapter so far and I think the next one will be out late next week because I'll be gone for 5 days and when I'm back I won't have a whole day to myself. I also want to say that I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I didn't upload earlier. I have been really busy recently I think that it's going to continue this way for a long time ... but don't worry I will upload a min of 2 chaps per month.

For those that asked to tell you about yourself but then told me not to address you personally. I am a 17 year old mail Asian. I will be 18 this year I am still a student. I am doing 4 AS this year but since I haven't been motivated to do good I'm going to repeat this year and pick put another. The ones that I'm doing are Biology, Chemistry, computing and Psychology and I'm be picking up Physics next year. If you find great revision site please don't be afraid to send them to me.

I'm a very easy going person and even more lazy and so that reason I find it hard to get angry and can forgive quiet fast because of the time I'm left with my thoughts at school. If you play a game called Dofus then add me I'm id is Browsing-manga I'll be happy to help with whatever I can.

Well that's something about me I could have sent you a message but this was for you and others that want to know but didn't say. Please don't be afraid to ask me anything I'll be more than happy to help.

Thanks for reading and I want 20 reviews for this one chapter because I want all of you to suggest what Naruto might write on Tsunade and where they will prove there love for each other. You can also review me your thoughts or ideas for this story. It was written for everyone so I'l just use what you want me to. Thanks for reading this chapter and remember the next chapter wil; be coming out before the 15/07/2011.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sat in his garden the sun shining above his head with a felt tip in his hand scribing on a sizzling busty blonde. For the past five minutes he tried to think of everything he could to write on her. He thought of some good ones such as; the hills have size which he thought was quiet funny, chief slut, whore, cum bucket the list continued but his mind dried up fast.

In just five minutes he ran out of ideas and was starting to write ramen flavours afraid that he wasn't putting enough effort into thinking which could hurt her feelings. As he continued to scribble down his favourites flavours Tsunade picked up on what he was doing, after all she could feel what he was doing.

"Ran out of ideas?" asked Tsunade

"Umm, yeah I have sorry. I just can't think of anything else but I did write some good stuff, here look." Shouted Naruto.

"I know I can feel what you are writing its ok, I have one idea that I haven't been able to get out of my head for the last couple of days. Could you right cum queen for me?"

"Cum Queen had a nice ring to it, you're not as innocent as you look."

"Judging by what you wrote both of us are too far to _adult_ to be called innocent. I just think that the hills have size is quiet funny how did u think of it?"

"It came to my head what about yours?"

"Same, so are you done?"

"Yeah, shall we go?"

"Yeah."

As both of them got up a cool breeze came brushing past causing Goosebumps to cover their skin. Smirking Naruto took off his orange jacket and placed it over Tsunade's shoulders. Walking into his house and continuing to his bedroom, on his journey he held Tsunade's hand and he could feel that she wasn't holding him as tight as she normally did.

Turning the corners to his room he looked at his side, Tsunade looked tired a bit worn out, her delicate features seemed to be slightly worn out.

"_She must be tired. Well anyone would after what she's been through today. Might be better if I just let her sleep. Tomorrow is as good as today so she might as well just get some rest before then."_

"Come inside Tsu-chan." Naruto said as he entered his bedroom holding the door open for her.

Tsunade walked in with her eye lids wearing her down, allowing her blurring vision to take the sideline as her ears took over. Listening she found her way to the bedroom and as if she was autopilot she went straight for the bed ignoring Naruto and lied down.

The moment her head fell on the pillow she was out cold, Naruto moved towards her pulling the blankets from underneath her and then placing them over her. Giving her a kiss on her fore head before he left he looked down on her once again. She really was worn out, not giving him a kiss or anything which did annoy Naruto but only in the lowest possible scale.

It was 6 in the afternoon and he was no ware near tired, getting dressed and taking the back exit to his house he headed to some new sweet been place that everyone was going crazy for. The place was booked around the clock but he bought a VIP pass before it opened and booked himself in every week or so.

Making his way there he wondered if they were handling the whole Sakura business the best way that he could. He could just talk to her he didn't need to kidnap, threaten for prove something to her. She did mean something to her but she didn't mean so much that he wanted to ruin his relationship with Tsunade.

If he talked to her it would be more humane; feelings would be hurt, could take longer but then the process of telling her would just be awkward. Kidnapping her would make her angry and if she was angry she would just stay angry until she would get what she wanted. They could simply ignore her until she got the message and left but the chances of that happening are so low. He would never leave Tsunade no matter how long he couldn't have her.

If he talked to Sakura alone that would just make things worse ... they would just hype each other up. If Tsunade talked to her then she would make a move and then when it failed she would feel like shit. So many options so far and he still wasn't done listing them. He sensed that no matter what he chose to do Sakura would be left hurt.

"_I could split with Tsunade and let them be together ... I ... I ... Fuck her."_

Arriving at the new hit restaurant in Kanoha and he saw just how many people were trying to book a place or try and get one now. Many of them were making their way out after realizing if they didn't have a place then they would never get in at this rate. Striating his back and putting on a smug smile he strolled past the crowd allowing everyone to know that he was going to get in.

Taking the VIP pass out of his pocket he presented it to the closet employee he could find.

"Sir you have to show that man over there, I'm on a brake."

The part of the crowd that was watching him started to crack up, making jokes and his expense. Naruto walked to the man at the door that he was meant to show his VIP pass and he done so but his head lung low. The people continued to laugh at him but they would stop the moment they knew it was him; the henge had some bad points to it.

Handing the pass over he placed the same smug grin on his face and turned to face the crowd to mock them. He was doing to get in while they were waiting in the cool night air. As he laughed at them and received insults and some mad eyes he saw Anko in the middle of the crowd laughing at him.

"Hey ermm give me one minute I need to get someone, don't forget this face."

Making the way back to the crowd most got the wrong message and moved back not mentally prepared for a fight. As the crowd parted Naruto came closer and closer to Anko.

"Want to come inside with me?"

"No thanks you're not really my type."

Moving closer to her only a few centimetres separated their lips.

"It's me Naruto, just come in."

Undoing the jestu over his eyes they returned to the deep sea blue so she could use that as proof that it was him.

"Wow you should have just said that."

Placing her arm around his and walking along with him to the restaurant. The crowd started to mutter under their breath about the sudden date that he just got. Most of the women were filled with envy but the men were filling with jealousy. He got some seriously hot chick in only a couple of seconds.

Arriving back at the desk the man took them in to show them to their table. It was in the corner at the back of the room. It was one of those pots that it was hard to see in but so very easy to see out of. They took their seats and waiting for the waiter to come to take their order. Sitting in the awkward silence for a bit before they started on their small talk.

"Sir Madam what may I get for you this evening?"

"I'll have the special and some dango's on the side." Replied Naruto.

"I'll also have the special and I would also like some dango's on the side but I also want to have some sweet been soup on the side."

"Very good."

Taking the menus back he left them alone with each other. They never really talked to each other. Naruto knew very little about her and Anko knew less. Well not less just the same as everyone else.

"So Naruto how was your day?"

"It was alright what about you and Kakashi?"

Taken back by this comment she knew for a fact that no one could have known about them she made Kakashi promise not to tell anyone but if Naruto knew then who else could have told him. He could have sensed it he was really good at that right now.

"So how long have you known?"

"Well I was their when Kakashi broke up with Tsunade by the way I'm the one that's giving it to her now." Naruto said in a slightly horny tone and an evil smile on his face.

"Well that's a lot to say to someone that you don't know that well. So why tell me?"

"Well because someone is threatening my relationship right now and I think you could help. Well not that really I just don't have anyone to talk to about it apart from Hinata. Yeah before I forget I'm also with her their _sharing _me."

"Sharing you? You mean the Hokage and the shy timid girl that's had a crush on since she was like, like ermm some little pubescent kid?"

"Yeah I need to you to listen to my problem and when I'm done I think I might have thought of something better than what I have now."

"Yeah sure I'll listen"

As Naruto started to explain everything in their relationship since the start, the very start he went back years and when he was back to the whole Sakura business he heard a bunch of wow and ahhs from Anko. This was fine it showed that she was listening. By the time he was done he had eaten the special and only had one more dango left while Anko had eaten everything and was now just waiting for the story to end.

Taken the final sip from his glass he was done. He told Anko everything and he didn't get any new ideas. Thinking he should start again and then he could get a new one.

"Well Naruto I think you should tell her plain straight. No matter how you handle it you are going to hurt Sakura and if you make some kind of long plan it would have the same result. But if you tell her straight out then she will at least know that you cared enough for her to tell her straight which could help her. If that doesn't work then just smack her over her head until she gets it."

"Ok ... did you do that with Kakashi? You know smacking him over his head?"

Blushing "shut up it doesn't mean anything to you."

"Ok, ok fine but how are you two doing?"

"Fine, well not just fine were doing really well. Going to get married soon in three months time. Also going to have a child on the wedding night."

"Wow your pregnant? If that why your getting married?"

"No, were going to conceive the child on the wedding night."

"So you two have done it?"

"No that's not how I was raised. What about you two, sorry you three any plans?"

"Well not right now but hopefully soon."

"Well good luck with that Naruto I have to go now its 8 and I need to get home and get a foot massage which is so relaxing. So is a back massage but the best is the whole body ones. Hope to see you soon come back if you have another problem."

Getting up she put her black fur coat making her look like some pimp, making her way out leaving him with the bill. Taking his frog wallet out he paid for their meal and ran to catch up with Anko.

"Anko what you said about marriage, children and sex. Are you still a virgin?"

"Well Naruto not for much longer and back off its sounds like your making a pass at me."

"Ok, ok sure but don't tell anyone about who I'm with I might not scare you but I'm with someone that does."

"No need for the threat I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone before I do."

"Bye, and thanks for the advice."

"Yeah bye Naruto."

Turning their backs on each other they leapt to the nearest rooftop and made their ways back home. Naruto could not argue Anko was right about the Sakura think there was no way to handle it that would cause her to be happy. He needed to sit down and talk with her but he wasn't sure that Sakura would want to be in the same room as him at this time of the day. It would just be better if he practised what he was going to say and then come back to her tomorrow when his mind was fresh.

"_Can't believe that Anko is a virgin. Damn I really didn't see that one coming. Now back to home and let's see if Tsu-chan would like a message as much as Anko."_

Arriving at his house he could see the light on in his room indicating that she was awake. Opening the door and rushing in he entered the bedroom and saw Tsunade still sound as well in the bed her small delicate features had started to regain their full glory. Sliding into the bed with her the cuddled her slowly the heat produced from each other transferred to each other keeping them warm under the covers.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day for us. Get some rest Tsu-chan we have our love to prove." Whispered Naruto into her ears and as if she was awake she nodded her head in agreement.

Closing his eyes he let himself fall into his dreams wrapped in comfort.

_**The next day.**_

As the morning came to being the sun shone down on Kanoha one of the best villages in the world that had weather this good others were more for civilians which is why it wasn't _the _best. The sun's rays made their way through the window to his bedroom and rested on Tsunade's face causing her to awake from her dreams.

"_What time is it?"_

Looking around for the clock in his room which she could not found she got up to look around the house for the time. It would have been better if she just got a watch. Taking Naruto's arms off her and made her way to the living room. Walking around the house she realised that she had never been upstairs. Every time she came to his house she had only stayed on the ground floor never going up and when she spoke to Hinata she also never been up. Curiosity got the better of her she turned to climb the stairs when she knew that there was probably nothing up there. If there was then he would have taken her up and showed her and also everything that he needed was downstairs he had no reason to go up stairs.

Entering the kitchen she saw that the time was 7:30 AM this had to be the earliest she had woken up in weeks. Not sure how she was meant to spend this sudden gain in time she could either cook or have a shower. She didn't want to have a shower because what he had written on her would wash of and she wasn't in the mood for breakfast she only had a hunger for something else. Something only Naruto would be able to give her.

Returning back to the bedroom to check if he woke up and to her disappointment he hadn't woken up from his sleep yet. Crawling under the covers to and reaching for his boxers his hard dick hit her on the forehead. At his age it was normal to wake up with morning wood. Taking the tip of his cock into her mouth she sucked on it lightly causing Naruto to filch in his sleep. Brushing her tongue on the tip she continued to work on his oversized tip. Gathering saliva in her mouth to cover is cock with she took a deep breath before trying to force the rest of it down her throat. She went 4 inches down him when she felt the tip hit the back of her throat resulting on her to gag. Retreating again and forcing it down her mouth the same thing happened.

By now Naruto had started to wake up from the activity shifting his body weight to his arms he looked up at what was making him feel so good. Looking at the two large bulges under the covers which could have only have been from Tsunade's head and ass he sat back letting her swallow him up.

Feeling his cock slide into her warm and wet mouth, he felt the familiar feeling of her teeth lightly tickle him as he passed though her and then when the tip was about to reach the back of her throat he felt the temperature rise higher than in her mouth and then he waited for the his favourite part. Waiting for him to feel his dick touch the back of her throat and while touching it slide down and all he could do at that time was try his hardest not to come. But when he did finally touch it he felt her suddenly tighten around him which was fucking amazing and then spit him back out.

Under the covers he could hear her coughing and again Tsunade picked his cock up and swallow him. The same thing happened again just before he was going to slide down he felt her gag, pull out and then he waited for her to couth. Taking the covers of them Naruto looked at a teary Tsunade it was kind of hard because his cock took up half her face.

"What's wrong Tsu-chan?"

"I don't know just before you hit my throat I gag and pull out because I feel like I might throw up on you. I think that Sakura might have done something o me. When I was with her last time he did do something to me. I think she restored my gag reflex."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah you can get rid of it as well and placing it on someone."

"Ok... so you can't swallow me anymore?"

"No I tried to reverse it but it won't work only Sakura can undo this one."

"Ok... could you get on you back?"

"Why I can still make you cum with this" she demonstrated what else she could use to pleasure him." I could also just suck you of like so many other people."

"No it's ok so you going to lie on your back?"

"Sure."

Lifting her and resting on her back she made her way to the top of her bed and waited for whatever he was going to ask next.

"I went shopping yesterday and I got something for us. I know you are too embarrassed to actually tell Sakura that you're with me and I bet the thought of having sex in front of her didn't even cross you mind did it?"

"In front of her?"

"See I know you quiet well now. So I bought this a camera. It's meant to be able to record anything and then you can watch it later. So if we make a tape for her then we won't have to do it in person. What do you say?"

"So it's like a TV you can just put something in and watch it for latter?"

"I think you mean a recorder don't feel bad you are older than me so you might not get it at first bit don't worry I will make sure that you do."

"_Older?"_

"ok we just say how we really feel about each other to this camera and then we'll send it to her and we don't have to do it in person what do you say to that? Huh it cost a lot but I think it's worth it."

"Ok so shall we put on cloths then?"

"No then how will she be able to see what I think about you?"

Feeling slightly annoyed at how she was the dumber one in this situation she took a seat and crossed her legs so that he pussy wasn't on show as she tried to get her message across to Sakura. Naruto sat beside her as they were being filmed and he also gave his thoughts about her. Both poured their hearts out to this message so that she would understand what they had meant more to them than anything else in the world.

Tsunade said her part in an absent mind she knew the words where leaving her lips and she knew they were the ones she chooses but what she didn't feel was joy. Tsunade didn't feel the joy about this whole thing being over, the feeling of her disciple being crushed was weighing her down. Focusing most of her mind on a way to find a better way than this. If she spent the rest of the year she believed that she wouldn't have thought of something this good but she had to give it a try.

"Naruto I think I should just tell her. Let me speak to her and when it's over I'll come to you."

"So what we going to do with this camera? Don't get me wrong I'm not angry about what you decided. It's just that I had to go into some shop and stand there for a couple of minutes just waiting. Shall I come with you?"

"No its ok I'll talk to her alone that way it might not that much of an effect on your relationship. I still want you two to try and be friends after this."

Getting of the bed Tsunade walked out of the room to the shower. Naruto sat down facing the camera that was top of the line. Wondering why he didn't think of asking her to talk t Sakura. He heard the shower spring to life and pour hot water out.

"Do you have any idea on how I should bring this to her?" called Tsunade as the water rolled down her body. It was a refreshing change having water glide over her skin. Feeling her muscles loosen up and her whole body relax was sensational. The sex was great but her body had to unwind.

"Ermm tell her that Anko is a virgin. No shit she is I had dinner with her the other day."

"Everyone knows that."

"Wait what. Everyone know that Anko the crazy snake women is a virgin. Her out of everyone in the world?"

"Yeah well all the women know. Well not all of them but all of the ones close to her it's just the men. When is the last time you ever heard of her dating anyone or anyone sleeping with her? She's a virgin she doesn't act like one when it comes to sex. And how she dresses."

"Fucking hell are you sure that she's telling the truth? I think she is but really her no sex?"

"Yeah no sex at all. She still hasn't had her first real kiss."

"That's fucking bullshit. If that's the case then Madora was born from a jar of jam ok, there is no that Anko crazy snake women is like a 12 year old girl. Are you sure we're talking about Anko the same one?"

"Yes she is really pure. Talk to sex about her and she leaves the room or lashes out. If you ever give her a mission make sure there are no possible sex situations. She's killed 21 people because she thought she had to have sex with them. That why I make kurenai go around everywhere with her. She can set out a genjestu to make people think that their doing it with her."

"No ... no way. No it can't be. Fuck this has to be a lie. Are you fucking with me her no sex, oral, kiss or anything?"

"Yes and please no matter what you don't try to corner her about it and ask about her sex life she's going to try and kill you. I asked once ... for a week she was obsessed with killing me and Shiznu."

"You know what I'm gone I'll shower in my old place. You asked for a conversation starter with Sakura maybe this is one you should open up with and then dive straight to the point."

As Naruto got up he saw a pink blur pass him and run to the shower. Reacting like every shin obi he chased after the blur and barging into the bathroom and a scream erupting from Tsunade.

"Fuck Tsu-chan what's wrong?"

"Why the hell are you hear?"

About to reply when his eyes focused on the person standing in the shower with their arms around Tsunade's shoulders. Realising who it was he took an offensive stance, he knew her all his life and never thought that he would have to stand like this to her.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"Well I have to tell you three things before I go."

"Well were listening and could you move your hands off her."

"Make that four things now.

I won't move my hands because you wouldn't do the same thing would you?

The second thing is that I won't be bothering your relationship anymore. Actually I wish you great luck and a happy life together.

The third thing was to ask for you forgiveness. If you're wondering why the hell is she giving such a lazy response it's because like Tsu-chan said I was just confused? I was asked out by someone and I dint know how to react so I went with the most dramatic one sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

The last thing is I'll be going now no hard feeling just write thing whole thing off as some kind of experiment that went fucking out of control. Wait not experiment rather a situation. I am sorry I was being a bitch and a brain-dead one at that. Hope you two have a happy life and the rest of that stuff."

Jumping out of the shower and onto the damp bathroom floor she made she way past the two confused adults before turning back around.

"By the way I'll be leaving the village for a bit will be coming back going to go travel with Sakuke. And Naruto Madara wasn't born out of a jam jar you baka. And Sakuke says something like wait one sec let me get this right. _"Naruto I'll be back no out brakes". _Ok I'll be of and Tsu-chan I knew how he felt about you no need to prove it but you should keep that on until you tell Shiznu. No take it off or Naruto is going to die. Also Naruto this is a communication scroll they cost a lot so don't mess it up. Bye you two."

"Just wait one fucking minute there."

"Wow Naruto a lot of cursing in the morning? A bit angry no sex?"

"Doesn't fucking concern you for fuck sakes? It's hard to stop when you start and why the fuck does Sakuke thinks he's leaving I told him to stay here and not leave.

"Well... Naruto... he's gone already this is a clone. Sorry."

"Wait one more fucking minute there."

"Your sounding like some old angry man now Naruto."

"What the fuck do you mean by I wish you luck? Ermm? Do you think we need it? No we fucking don't and I'm fucking angry because you ran in without ringing the fucking bell."

"Ok Naruto I want to dispel this clone."

"Were going to grow old together and have 10 children minimum just me and Tsu-himi. And to you it's Hokage-Sama to you."

"Naruto 10 children is a bit of a stretch considering."

"What you don't think we can FUCKING do it? Is that what you're saying?"

"_This might take a long time. Why the hell does he think Tsunade-Sama can have children?"_

"Naruto I'm sorry we can talk latter as long as you don't lose that scroll. See you soon."

"Fucking wait."

And with a poof of smoke the pink hard teen was gone from plain sight leaving an angry Naruto and a shocked Tsunade. Tsunade was so shocked that she wasn't able to even speak during their little discussion. Her jaw hung loose wondering on what she had to say next.

"Tsu-chan."

"Y-Y-yeah?"

"I'm fucking hard down here and as my personal nurse you should fix this."

"Bring it here."

"I want you to swallow I don't mind if you puke I'm too pissed to give a shit."

The dominating tone in his voice put Tsunade on her tip toes. Her pussy moisten and her mouth began to salivate. Knowing that he wasn't going to be gentile he was going to force and completely own her this time. A couple of thoughts ran through her mind whether or not he was going to force it down or let her swallow him, if he was going to spank her or just rub her tight pulp ass. Thoughts ran across her mind and each of them related to sex and all of then had slight fear beside them. Wondering how rough he was going to be.

About to get out of the shower when Naruto leaped behind her and pushed down on her shoulders forcing her onto her knees and pulling down his boxers causing his dick to hit her square on the forehead.

"_Yeah he isn't going to be going easy on me today."_

"Spit on me and then swallow me whole I want it down before I'm fully hard."

"Sure Naruto-Sama"

Taking his order to heart and complying with his command Tsunade licked the tip of his cock and rolled the rest of her tongue down his shaft. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his toes curled, no matter how many times he got head from her it was just a fantastic feeling.

"Ok take a deep breathe now Tsu-chan."

Following his order the Hokage took his head out of her mouth and taking a long hard breath she waited for him to take a better grip on her pony tail. As she thought of him forcing her down Naruto moved his cock further into her hitting the back of her throat and the first signs of her gag reflex appeared. Not waiting for her to get used to him invading her he pushed in further and when her felt like her couldn't push any further her pulling down on her head closing the distance between them.

What Tsunade was feeling right now was completely new to her, it was the first time in her life that she was feeling her throat being stretched and her insides moving to make space for him. Naruto's pole moved further down and finally the tip of her noose touched his stomach and the effect of deep throating caught up to her. Trying to pull away from him to breathe again was a failed attempt; Naruto was holding her firmly in place. Taking a few steadying breaths himself he started to move back and forward slowly, since he wasn't used to having her throat contract and relax around him.

Pulling out until he was just at the end of her lips he allowed Tsunade to take a much needed breath and continued to move back into her. The sound of her gasping under his dick could be heard and the cold feeling of her saliva rolling down the corner of her mouth could be felt by both of them. Her eyes were closed tight probably trying her best not to through up. Even if she wanted to Naruto wasn't moving and inch back anymore her continued to plant himself further in her. Her shoulders shock the way they did just before she was about to be sick and noticing this Naruto grabbed her attention.

"Tsu-chan look up."

Struggling to open her eyes she left them tightly shut. Naruto called again and this time moved further in implying that if she didn't look up soon then she was going to be a lot more uncomfortable. Summoning the last of her courage she opened her eyes to a tiny squint and looked at him.

Her teary eyes and ruined make up was a sight that bought Naruto over the top, her large light amber eyes poured tears out which rolled down her cheeks along with her mascara. Coughing out small amount of carbon dioxide Tsunade held her gaze with Naruto.

"Relax Tsu-chan ... ahh ... you know how long I take to cum ... just ... get ready."

Panting Naruto slowly began to for himself back in but this time he took more consideration since he made eye contact he could see that she was happy to do it but what uncomfortable in this position. Reaching the back of her throat Tsunade shut her eyes tight and creased her face in concentration trying not to be sick. Taking the lead she forced herself further in. Since he forcing himself this far and her taking the lead made it slightly more easer, just slightly easier to swallow him whole.

If he started to face fuck her then she really would be sick. Wondering why Sakura had to do this and why she didn't fix this before she left pissed of Tsunade as much as it did for Naruto. Naruto hated the idea that the only reason that Sakura was with Tsunade was because of her messed but mind and not her heart. Tsunade deserved so much more than to just be used by some developing teen the idea pissed him more than he already was. Forcing himself further into her directing all his anger to him movements.

Naruto didn't know if it was the hormones, the situation, the conditions and circumstance but he was ready to blow his load into her.

"Tsu-chan I'm sorry but I'm about to cum."

Trying to nod her head in agreement Tsunade braced herself for the mass amount of cum that he was going to release. The more emotions he felt the more he came, the harder he came and she understood that quiet well. He stomach was going to be overloaded with him cum and that was going to be her breakfast.

Pumping himself slowly in an out of her at the start but the closer he came to Cumming he speed up and now he was rapidly hammering into her. Her eyes were wide open but her pupils were rolled back looking at her brain.

Naruto's cock began to throb in Tsunade's throat meaning that he was blowing him load. The first few shots come out fast and hard making the bust blonde flinch then they continued and not being able to handle the amount of cum that he was filling her up with she tried to pull out. Naruto in his own trance didn't feel Tsunade small hands push against his legs he didn't feel when she used her super strength to break free from his grasp. What he did feel was his cock rubbing over the surface of her throat and the cold air against his cock.

Naruto still Cumming shot some of his jiz on her face, hair, breasts and some even managed to slip of her and land on the floor which was going to be a hassle cleaning up. His cock continued t throb and shoot cum all over the blonde and by the time he was done Tsunade face was completely covered with his cum apart from one eye that was closed. Her hair didn't look like the beach blond that it was but rather thick white bumps around her head her breasts were a completely different story. Only a small amount of cum was on her breasts and the cum shone in the sunlight causing her breast to shine which was extremely inviting.

Falling back Naruto landed on the floor with a thump, panting her looked at Tsunade who like a goddess looked hot even under all that cum. Regaining her breath Tsunade moved her hands to her face and let the cum swim in her palm. Bringing her full hands to her mouth she drank his cum with a smile on her face. He could do almost anything to her and she would love it because it was something that he was dong to her and if the tables were turned he felt the exactly the same way. In her final handful of cum she made eye contact with Naruto.

"I have medical records for everyone in the village which means I know a lot about them even if I haven't met them. I seen Hinata's and I want to tell you something now ask I'm telling you something."

Listening at her upcoming order he wondered if she was angry at him because he just abused his trust. Well not abused he used her trust but in a way that would make her angry with him.

"Hinata does have a gag reflex and in her family the women have smaller lady parts than the average people this also included their mouths. It is rare for some of them to born without these qualities like her sister Hanabi is but she isn't so when it comes to it if you do this to Hinata you will not like what I will do to you after."

The look at Tsunade had him sent crazy signals of bloodlust and death to Naruto. Who understood well what she meant, he had to be gentle with a timid girl not just mentally but also physically.

"Calm down Tsu-chan I'm so much more interested in you than anyone else in the world; this doesn't mean that I don't like Hinata it's just that if I have to choose someone it will be you always. Don't tell her that."

"Naruto you."

"What I love you and I mean it I just have some crazy sex ideas and stuff. I love you so much the I just want to fuck you on top of the Hokage monuments so everyone will know where together. I want everyone to know that were together and we love each other."

"Thanks Naruto."

Getting up and moving closer to him she gave Naruto a small light kiss on his cheek.

"What shall we do now?"

Well you all heard what shall they do now? I finally found a way to split the chapters. I just do it when I stopped writing or when a paragraph ends. For those that are confused I was trying to end a chapter with no loose strings and that's when it came to me... that called the end. This is the last chapter that I will be uploading I have much more but it's deleted. No more chapters from now on.

Just joking I'll try to upload the next one in like 4 days I have to spell check and then I have to make sure that it's the right pick up from the last chapter so that it doesn't ruin the flow. Ermm sorry for the wait make sure you review, I want people to tell me what they think Tsunade is doing to do now.


End file.
